The demon in me
by Lahtraya Obsidian Moon
Summary: AU: The first part of The Fallen Angel series. Cause some times we need Dean to be bad...Dean and Sam are demons. Dean falls for an angel...guess which one? *I own none of the Supernatural characters*
1. Chapter 1

AU: Dean is a demon who falls for an angel. M rated for slash etc. in later chapters.

The demon in me.

Chapter One.

The demon sneered and thought 'Fucking angels…if I ever get my hands on one I'll kill it' as he looked down at his dead brother.

"Feathery bastards" he yelled as he walked away.

He was sick of finding his brothers and sisters dead, sick of fighting this damn war. Deep in thought he turned the corner and almost ran into an angel. The angel slumped against the wall and looked up at him. The most amazing blue eyes stared at him and he found himself saying "Hang on, I've got you" as he bent to help the wounded angel.

The demon slid his arm around the angel and lifted him up, taking most of the creatures weight the demon helped it walk into a nearby building. He led the angel to a back room and helped it sit.

"Give me a look then" says Dean.

The angel merely looked at him, those blue eyes drilling into his black heart. The demon shifted uncomfortably and said "Fine I'll leave ya to die if you don't want my help"

The angel reaches out lightning quick and grabs the demons wrist "I know what you are demon".

"Yeah, yeah and you're an angel so what? Let me look or I can't help ya big baby" replied the demon.

Castiel nods and lets go of the demon…not exactly sure why he trusts the creature but he does.

Dean opens the angels trench coat, the shirt underneath is sliced open and so is the angel.

"Shit, that must hurt" commented the demon.

"Can you help me?" asked the angel.

"Sure I can but there's one condition" replied the demon.

"There always is with your kind" said the angel grimly.

Dean snorted but said "Just don't tell anyone a demon healed you ok".

"That's the condition?" asked Castiel.

"Yeah. Now shut up and let me do this" snapped the demon.

The angel was silent, he waited. The demon slowly lowered his hands to just above the wound, closed it's eyes and the angel felt a warm tingle go through the wound as it began to heal. A few moments later the pain vanished and the wound was gone. The angel stared at his side in awe "Thank you. I am Castiel" he said.

"It's cool. I'm Dean" replied the demon as he stood up, offering the angel his hand.

Castiel took it and got up. The demon still had his hand and their eyes met, locked, blue on green and something completely unexpected happened, they smiled at each other. Then both creature's sensed the arrival of other demons and angels. They let go of each others hands and the demon walked away.

"Don't get yourself killed" called the angel.

"You either" replied the demon over his shoulder.

Castiel stood there very confused, a demon had just saved him. It was unheard of…demons killed angels. He frowned and started to wonder what they were fighting for. He decided to ask his brother some questions. He vanished reappearing beside Gabriel a moment later.

"Hey little brother" grinned Gabe.

"Hello Gabriel" replied Castiel.

"What's up?" asked Gabe.

"Are all demons evil" he asked.

"Of course they are Cassie, evil filthy things and we have to get rid of them all" replied Gabriel.

"But Gabe, what if just one of them was worth saving? What would that mean?" asked Castiel.

"I have no idea brother. I don't think any of them are worth saving, if it's even possible" replied Gabriel.

Castiel frowned, thinking hard, then asked "Have you ever just spoken to one?".

"What? No, I kill them. Castiel what's gotten into you?" said Gabriel.

"Nothing I was just thinking' replied Castiel.

"You think strange things little brother" said Gabriel.

"Some times" said Castiel with a nod.

Gabe rolls his eyes and they continue to look for demons.

Soon after they came across a battle and joined their brothers to fight the demons. Castiel found himself actually looking at the faces of the demons before he killed them now. During the fight he found himself separated from his brothers once more. He was grabbed from behind and teleported out of the battle zone. The angel was let go, he spun around ready to defend himself to find the demon who had saved him earlier grinning at him.

"Hey" said the demon.

"Hello Dean" replied Castiel "Why have you bought me here?".

"Saved your feathery ass again" boasted Dean.

"Oh, you did, did you? From what?" asked the angel tilting his head.

Something fluttered inside the demon and he ignored it.

"My brother was about to ambush you" he replied.

"Oh…I see. Thank you again" said Castiel.

"So Cas, what do you say we sit this one out. Talk a little" asked Dean.

The angel frowned at the shortening of his name but said nothing about it "I should get back to my brothers" he replied instead.

"Oh ok, well be more careful next time huh. I keep pulling your ass out of the fire and some ones bound to notice" said Dean.

"Then stop doing it" stated the angel.

"What and let you get yourself killed?" asked the demon.

"Why do you care…you're a demon, I'm an angel" asked Castiel.

"I maybe a demon but I hate this war, sick to death of it. Sick of killing you lot just cause your angels. None of you have ever done me any harm, why should I want to kill any of you?" replied Dean as he sat down on the grass.

Even though he should be going back to the fight the angel sat down next to the demon saying "I hate this war too. Until today I had never spoken to a demon, are all of you like this?".

"No most demons hate angels with a passion. I'm an odd one out" replied the demon.

They sat there talking for an hour then Castiel stood up saying "I must go. I shall look for you in battle so that I do not slay you".

"Gee thanks" scoffed the demon "I'll keep an eye out for you too Cas" he added seriously.

The angel vanished leaving the demon to wonder just what the fuck he was doing. Why was he making friends with the enemy ? Ok the enemy was breathtaking but still, he was an angel for fuck sake. Shaking his head the demon teleported to his brothers side.

"Hey Sammy" he said.

"Where the fuck have you been bitch?" snapped Sam.

"Killin' angels jerk" lied Dean.

Sam snorted "How many?".

"Three" Dean lied.

"Good start" grinned Sam.

"Yeah not bad, fuckers are getting sneaky. Oh and Sam…you see one in a tan trench coat, that fuckers mine right" said Dean.

"Oh…why?" asked Sam.

"Bitch gave me the slip before and I want to finish it off myself now" replied Dean with his most predatory grin.

"Sure brother, I'll leave you that one but the rest are fair game" grinned Sam.

"Cool bro thanks, now lets go kill some angels" Dean grinned back.

The brothers set off looking for angels.

Both sides retreated, the battle a stale mate. All angels fell back to heaven but one. All the demons returned to hell but one. Both awol creatures found themselves wandering around earth. Thinking of each other, wondering what was happening. The demon was more than willing to admit to himself that part of it was due to how utterly stunning the angel was. He was a demon after and all, no shame in admitting he wanted to fuck the angel senseless. But deep down he knew it was more than that, he just didn't know what. Had it been the way the angel had first looked at him or the way it had trusted him…he wasn't sure. Could it have been the don't die comment as he left…maybe. The demon shook his head and kept walking. He wandered for hours, thinking and found himself in the middle of a forest in the rain. He sighed and kept walking…suddenly he felt it, angel.

The demon drew his weapon and readied himself for a fight.

Castiel walked through the rain in a forest, thinking about the demon when he felt the presence of one and reached for his blade. It got closer…he tensed, ready to kill if he had too. He felt it behind him and turned, freezing in shock.

"You" said the angel.

"Hello to you too" replied Dean.

"Hello Dean, I wasn't expecting to find you here" said Castiel politely.

"Likewise Angel" grinned Dean.

"Why are you on earth?" asked the angel.

"Taking a walk, thinking. You?" replied the demon.

"I was doing the same actually" stated Castiel.

Dean grinned and asked "Thinking about what?".

"You actually' replied the angel frankly.

That flutter again, the demon firmly ignored it.

"Me…why?" asked Dean.

"I was wondering how a demon could be nice" replied Castiel.

"Oh, is that all?" huffed Dean.

"What were you thinking about?" asked the angel.

Dean turned on his most come hither look and said "Fucking you".

The angel blushed and stepped back. Making the demon laugh.

"Relax I was messing with you. I was thinking about how I could get out of this whole war. Just hide or something, I dunno" covered the demon quickly not wanting to scare the angel off.

"Oh…I have no idea's for you. I am sorry" said the angel.

"So uh me wanting you is really that scary huh?" asked Dean.

"I…no one has ever said that to me, I was shocked not scared Dean" answered the angel.

"Yeah sure, what ever. Looked like fear to me Cas" goaded the demon.

"I do not fear you" stated Castiel stubbornly.

The demon grinned and moved towards the angel slowly until he was in touching distance. The angel stood still and did not flinch as the demon reached out and caressed his cheek. Dean smiled and leaned in to kiss the angel but was stopped. The angel frowned at him and said "You lied, you do want me that way".

"So demons lie…I didn't want you to just vanish" admitted Dean.

"Angels do not have sex Dean" stated the angel.

"Why not?" asked the demon.

"It is impure" replied Castiel.

"And killing other beings is a pure act?" sneered the demon as he pulled away.

The angel frowned and realised the demon had a point "No it is not, you are right" agreed Castiel.

The demon was stunned…speechless he just stood there as the angel smiled at him.

"Have I said something wrong?" asked Castiel.

The demon shook his head "I…uh just wasn't expecting you to agree with me is all" he admitted.

"Why not? You are right…killing is an impure act" replied the angel.

"So is that a yes?" asked Dean grinning again.

"A yes to what?" asked the angel.

Dean chuckled "Sex" he said.

Castiel blushed once again but was considering saying yes, this demon was beautiful but he hesitated very unsure of what was happening to him. He had never had doubts until now. This demon was dangerous and not in the usual way.

The demon sighed and said "So it's a no then?" not able to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

The angels head tilted to the side and he replied "I have not said no".

The demon moves closer again, quickly leans in and catches the angels lips, kissing him tenderly. After a moment the angel kissed back. They stood there in the rain, under the tree's kissing. Arms had wrapped around each other, bodies pressed together. Both of them wet through, cold and not caring at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Masochism warning for this chapter !

The demon in me.

Chapter Two.

Dean could kiss these lips forever but then the angel is pulling away. The demon whines at the loss and pouts "Why did you stop?" he asked.

"It is raining harder now and I wish to be dry" replied Castiel.

"Then take us somewhere dry" purred the demon as he snuggled into the angel.

The demon felt a rush of air and they were in a run down house

"We're still wet" said Dean.

Castiel dried them both with a thought, making the demon shiver as the power brushed over him.

"Oh that was nice…kinda tickled" grinned Dean.

"Yes it does. I have always found it pleasant" replied the angel.

"So is there a bed in this place or are you gonna fuck me up against the wall" grinned the demon.

"Must you be so crude, Dean?" asked Castiel.

"No…I don't have to be but it's how I've always been" replied Dean.

"Very well" replied the angel.

Dean bit his bottom lip, looked at Castiel and said "I want you angel".

"I wish to have you too" replied Castiel.

The demon closes the distance and kisses Castiel again. The angel kisses him in return, allowing the demon to teach him as they went. Castiel had seen humans do all manner of things with and too each other but had never done any of it. Had never wanted to do any of it until now, until this demon. Dean's hands were peeling the trench coat from his shoulders. Then to the tie and shirt buttons, exposing the lithe muscular chest of the angel. The demon ran fingertips over the pale flesh, causing Castiel to shiver with desire. The angel gasped at the new sensation. Dean grinned, leant down to kiss and lick patterns across the angels chest.

"Oh Dean" gasped the angel.

The demon moves back up and looks into brilliant blue eyes saying "Anything you don't like…tell me to stop ok?".

"Ok, I will tell you" answered the angel.

"Anything you want me to do, just tell me ok" grinned the demon.

"No Dean…I will ask. As I expect you to ask for what you want. I have seen sex but I have never actually done it" replied the angel.

"So you know the theory just never had any practice huh? I'm so fixing that" purred the demon getting a smile from Castiel.

"Please do" grinned the angel as he took them to the bedroom in an instant. The creatures continue to kiss and undress each other, struggling to pull clothes from the other body and still keep some form of contact while doing it, finally the angel had, had enough and simply willed their remaining clothing gone. Skin against skin finally they rub against each other like cats, lips kissing where ever they can reach, hands roaming as they please. Somehow they reach the bed and fall onto it without stopping in their exploration of each other. The demon rolls Castiel on to his back and kisses his way down, lightly nipping here and there as well. He got to the angels hips, pulled himself up for a good look and let out shuddering moan. Immediately his mouth was upon them. Kissing, licking, nipping, showering such divine assets with the attention they deserved. 'Oh fuck his hips are…oh fuck' was all the demon could think.

The angel writhed under the intense focus of the demon, liquid heat pooled low in his stomach and he moaned at this new feeling, loving it. Fingers played along his hardness and he arched up a wordless cry on his lips. Dean could barely tear himself away from those intoxicating hips but needed to move lower for his own sanity…not such a good move as it turns out. What the angel had between his legs made Dean's mouth water and in the space of a heart beat he had it in his mouth and was swallowing every inch. "Oh fuck" gasped the angel, making the demon chuckle. Which sent such an amazing vibration through the angels hard on that he moaned. Dean sucked and swirled his tongue as he bobbed his head. Castiel's hands found his hair and tangled in them. The angel is panting now, even though he really doesn't need to breathe, it is a reaction to what the demon is doing. An idea strikes Dean then, demons can talk to each other mentally when they choose and he wonders if the angel would be able to hear him. 'Worth a try' he thought. Dean looks up the angel's face, clears his mind and directs his thoughts at Castiel.

'You taste so good angel' Dean thought.

The angel's eyes snapped open and he stared at the demon.

"Did you just think at me?" asked the angel.

The demon winked at him and continued to deep throat him. Castiel moaned and pulled lightly on Dean's hair.

'Harder I like pain' thought Dean, Castiel obliged and pulled his hair harder, making the demon moan.

'Will you cum in my mouth?' thought Dean.

"I will have no choice if you don't stop" moaned the angel.

This just spurred Dean on, he used all of his considerable skill on the angel and had him bucking up into his mouth in seconds. The angel pulled his hair and he moaned again.

Castiel couldn't help himself as the demon sucked he thrust into the warmth of his mouth, needing to have every inch of himself buried deep in such glorious sensation.

"Oh yes" moaned the angel.

Dean began to purr, a constant fluttering in his throat that drove the angel up into his mouth in almost violent thrusts as instinct took over. The demon was loving it, loved having his throat fucked raw…Dean really liked pain. The combination of his hair being pulled and the angel now fucking his mouth as he pleased, sent Dean over the edge and without his cock even being touched he came hard.

Castiel was lost in the feel of Dean's mouth, thrusting mindlessly as the demon purred and sent his mind reeling. The pool of molten liquid inside him boiled, overflowed and he came hard, shooting hot salty cum down the demons throat as he cried out "Dean".

Dean swallowed greedily, loving the taste of his angel. Castiel stills allowing the demon to lick him clean then sit up next to him, smiling.

"I did not hurt you did I?" asked Castiel.

The demon grins "Yes but I like it that way, so please don't feel bad, Cas".

The angel frowns at the shortening.

"What you don't like Cas?" asked Dean.

"No one has ever given me a knick name but yes I like it" replied the angel.

"Good" grinned the demon as he leaned up to kiss his angel.

Castiel's hand cups the back of Dean's head and he kisses him back.

Sam looked everywhere he could think of but found no trace of his brother. He wasn't with Alistair, he wasn't fucking the triplets, he wasn't in the arena beating the crap out of other demons…he was none of his favourite places. A horrible thought hit Sam…what if Dean were dead, what if some angel got him during the retreat.

"Fuck" snarled Sam before going back to double check just in case they'd missed each other.

"Hey Al, have you seen Dean since we got back?" asked Sam.

Alistair turns slowly and grins at Sam "Why no I haven't but when you see my favourite little pain slut tell him I need to see him…badly" growled the torture demon.

"Yeah sure" replied Sam as he left to go check with the triplets. He found them triple teaming a female demon and left them to it to check the arena one last time. His brothers total absence from all three places had Sam scared. He teleported to the battle field expecting to find his brothers body.

Kisses turn to nibbles as the angel makes his way down the demons chest. Then curiosity gets the better of the angel and he bites the demon fairly hard. Dean moans and writhes. Castiel chuckles and goes back to kisses, licks and gentle nibbles. Throwing in a harder bite when Dean least expects it just to see his demon writhe like that again. Hours passed on earth but neither creature noticed, too lost in each other to care. With no need to eat or sleep, days could have passed without either even being aware of it. Somehow they were now on the floor, tangled in sheets and each other. Castiel pushes at the offending sheet that covers his lovers hard on, eager to have it in his mouth again, the angel has gone from blushing virgin to wanton desire at the hands of his demon. It is now Dean who is blushing at the wanton desire of his angel. He has had demons lust after him, he has even had the odd human throw themselves at him not knowing what he really was. But this angel…oh hell, his angel is almost worshipping his body and it feels like nothing he has ever imagined.

'I want this forever' is all he can think at that moment.

Then thought is shattered by his angels mouth taking every inch of him in and sucking hard.

"Holy fuck" cries Dean.

'Gonna suck you dry, lover' thought the angel to Dean.

The demon shuddered and moaned "Yes do it".

Castiel sucked hard, his cheeks hallowing as he did. His tongue firmly stroking the under side of his demon's cock as he took it all of it into his throat. Up and down he bobbed his head, sucking a little harder on the up stroke. Relaxing and letting the hard cock just slide back in on the down stroke. The angel had learned very quickly that the demon loved it when he did this. Holding his demon's hips down became a struggle but Castiel managed it with a little angel power.

Dean felt the angel's power flow over him and whimpered, loving the sensation of being over powered without so much as a touch. The demon submitted utterly to his angel's will and lay still. He was rewarded with the most mind blowing deep throat of his life. Dean came so damn hard Castiel nearly choked but managed to open his throat allowing his demon to pour forth his delicious seed. The angel swallows convulsively, greedily. He's never tasted anything so good and he loves it. Moments later Dean stills, panting hard and moaning "Cas, oh Cas" over and over. Castiel slowly draws his lips off the demon, swirling his tongue as he goes. Lapping up all trace of cum until he gets to the head. His demon clean, the angel moves up for a kiss. His angels lips touch his and Dean's tongue darts forward as his hand curls into Cas's hair tightly. Castiel opens his mouth to the questing tongue and moans when his demon proceeds to tongue fuck his mouth. Dean's other hand slips around his angel's hard on and starts to stroke, dragging another moan from his angel.

'Need you inside me again my beautiful angel' Dean thought so he didn't have to stop his tongue.

Castiel rolls onto his back, taking his demon with him.

"Ride me, lover" moaned the angel as Dean broke the kiss.

His demon doesn't even bother to reply, he takes hold of Castiel's hardness, positions himself above it and slides down onto it. Dean moans and rides his lovers hard cock at his own pace, knowing his angel loves every move he makes by the sounds he's making. And what glorious sounds he'd wrung from the angel since they first fell onto the bed…how had they ended up on the floor ? Dean moves his hips slightly and hit's the sweet spot inside himself, he cries out "Oh Cas".

Castiel's hands are at Dean's sides, holding him firmly helping the demon anchor himself as he rode wave after wave of pure pleasure at having that particular spot stimulated.

"That's it my gorgeous demon, fuck me" growled Castiel.

The demon rode his angel hard until both of them were drowning in sensation, gasping for air, blind to all else and cumming together. Shudders ran through them both as Dean collapsed onto his angel chest. Castiel held his demon tightly. They lay there, content for now. The angel still sheathed inside his demon. Forgetting anything else even existed as he lay with this wonderful creature in his arms. Castile smiled, knowing he would never stand to be with out his demon, knowing he would do anything in his power to keep his lover by his side forever.

*All reviews welcome, hope you enjoy this chapter*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Gabriel had come to the same conclusion that Sam had and was scouring the battle field. He searched every building and alley way to no avail. He found no sign of his brother at all and was just about to go home when he felt the presence of a demon. He reaches for his blade turning quickly when he hears a voice behind him yell "Where's my brother you feathered bitch?".

Gabriel snarls "Where's mine demon filth?".

They glare at each other moving in slowly, weapons ready.

"What did you bastards do with my brother?" growled the demon.

"Nothing it didn't deserve" snapped the angel.

"You fucking bastard" screamed Sam as he rushed the angel.

Gabriel side stepped easily and dealt the demon a glancing blow as he did.

"Go back to hell, filth. I don't have time for this" snapped Gabriel.

Sam frowned "You don't have time to fight me? What are you up to angel?" growled the demon.

"I'm looking for my brother…he didn't return to heaven" said Gabriel.

Now the demon was scowling "My bother didn't return to hell either. Think their fighting it out some where?" said the demon.

"Perhaps, they may have gravely injured each other and need help" replied the angel.

The creatures looked at each other warily.

"Should we call temporary truce and find them?" asked Gabriel.

"Just til we find them, then we throw down" grinned Sam.

"So describe your brother" said Gabriel.

The demon did but Gabriel had not seen a demon of that description alive or dead. But when Gabriel described Castiel the demon laughed. "Oh shit…I should of known" he said.

"What is so funny? Have you seen my brother?" asked Gabriel.

"No but during the last battle Dean mentioned an angel in a tan trench coat. Told me some crap about the damn thing getting away from him so he wanted it for himself so I wasn't to kill it" replied Sam.

"Watch your tongue demon he is my brother" snarled Gabriel.

"Yeah yeah what ever. Either way we have to find them cause if I know Dean he's either killing your brother or fucking him" grinned the demon.

"My brother would never lay with demon filth unless forced to" growled Gabriel.

Again the demon laughed "Sure, what ever you say. I searched hell…I'll assume you searched heaven and their not here so that only leaves earth" reasoned Sam.

"Then we search the earth. Can you sense your brother from a distance?" asked the angel.

"Yeah I can, come on lets get this done" said Sam.

Both creatures head for earth.

It takes the angel and the demon two days to find their brothers and in that time they come to an uneasy friendship of sorts. They found themselves talking while searching. Gabriel realised that Sam wasn't what he always thought a demon would be. Sam found that this angel at least wasn't as stuck up as he thought most of them to be. They were actually getting along and had begun having some fun.

Gabriel and Sam appear outside a run down house. The angel looks at it and says "Are you sure they're here?".

"Can't you feel it…this place is humming with both demon and angel energy. Now Gabe, we really should bet on what their up to in there" grinned the demon.

"I'm not drunk enough to bet you anything demon" grinned Gabriel.

"Chicken" announced Sam.

"Oh fine what do we bet with then Sammy" asked Gabriel.

The demon grinned a very naughty idea entering his head "If we go in there and our dear brothers are fucking…you me a blow job" replied the demon.

The angel chuckled "And if their fighting? What do I get?" asked Gabriel.

"I owe you a blow job" grinned Sam.

"Is everything sex with you demons?" asked the angel.

"Mostly" replied Sam with a grin "So do we have a bet Gabe?"

"Yeah fine, we have bet but I'm gonna win" said the angel.

"We'll see" said Sam.

They appear in the bedroom with the strongest energy and the sight that greets them makes Gabriel groan and stare in absolute shock. The demon just grins and rubs his hands together in anticipation of the blow job Gabriel now owes him.

On a bloodstained bed lays a naked demon, hands tied to the headboard with his brothers tie. Castiel naked, the demons ankles on his shoulders as he fucks the demon hard. The demon is bleeding from several bites and there is blood on his brothers mouth. Sam laughs and says "You owe me angel boy".

Gabriel groans and shakes his head, he can't be seeing this. It must be the alcohol the demon had given him…his little brother couldn't have spent the last three days screwing a demon.

"Castiel" yelled Gabriel.

Castiel turns his head just enough to see who's yelling his name, smiles at Gabe then returns his attention back to his lover. He leans in and bites the unmarked shoulder of his demon, making him writhe and gasp "Cas, yes…harder".

"He's under some spell, he must be. Is your brother a lust demon?" said Gabriel.

"Nope, Dean's a pain demon…loves pain that one" grinned Sam.

"I don't understand this…why would he…" Gabriel trailed off not knowing what to say to this.

"Dean's the best fuck in hell…it's no wonder your brother wanted a taste of him. None of our's can resist him" stated Sam.

The angel shook his head and vanished. The demon sighed and went after him. Sam found Gabriel sitting beside a nearby lake, head in his hands, crying.

The demon sits down next to the angel.

"Why are you crying man?" asked Sam.

"When Michael finds out about this he'll kill Castiel himself. He's my favourite brother Sammy…I can't let him do this to himself. We have to stop them" sobbed Gabe.

"Did you see what I saw? Last time I saw Dean that far gone he almost died cause he let Alistair go at him with no safe word. My brother is what our resident torture demon refers to as a pain slut, hurt him and he gets off on it. Sick little fuck, I have to watch him all the time or he ends up letting the other demons do what ever they damn well please to him" replied Sam.

"What do we do Sam?" pleaded the angel.

Sam put his arm around the angel and asked "How long can you hide this from your brother Michael?".

"Not long" answered Gabe.

"Shit…then we have to hide them until we sort out how to deal with this mess" said the demon.

"Good idea but how?" replied Gabriel.

"I'm thinking…you could help me think you know" grinned the demon.

"How?" asked the angel.

"I believe we had a bet Gabe" grinned Sam.

The demon laughed at the look on the angels face and slapped him on the back playfully saying "Relax, angel boy. I'll take a rain check".

"I should of known better than to bet with a demon" groaned Gabe.

"Yeah you should have. Lets go try and pry our brothers apart huh" said the demon.

The angel nods and they head back to the house.

Nothing has changed when they get back Dean and Castiel are still at it.

"Ok, you try talking to your brother and I'll try mine" suggested Sam. They move to either side of the bed so that their brothers can see them.

Sam snaps his fingers in front of Dean's face and his brother looks at him grinning "Hey Sam" says Dean.

"You ok bro?" asked Sam.

"Never better Sammy" replied Dean.

At the same time Gabriel says "Castiel…talk to me brother".

"Busy Gabe, go away" says Castiel.

"Cassie, please. You need to stop" pleaded the angel.

"Never…my demon loves it like this brother" said Castiel.

Sam and Gabriel share a horrified look.

"Sammy take your friend and fuck off, I'm trying to get laid here" whined Dean as his angel had stopped fucking him to talk to their brothers.

"That's it" snarled Sam as he turned to Castiel "You…off my brother now. I'm taking him home".

Gabriel had never seen the look that settled on his brothers face and it scared him. It was savage and nasty and entirely not the Castiel he knew. Before Gabe could open his mouth to warn Sam, Castiel was off the bed and attacking Sam.

"Cas" the demon on the bed cried out as he struggled against his bonds.

Not knowing what else to do Gabriel snapped the tie with a thought, letting the demon up so it could help him break up the fight. Dean was up and at his angels side in seconds "Cas, no…that's Sammy. He's my brother" said Dean as he pulled his lover off his brother.

Dean pulls Castiel away from the bleeding demon as Gabriel checks Sam's wound.

"He wants to take you from me" snarled Castiel.

"No one can do that Angel…I'm yours now" soothed Dean placing his hands on his angel's chest.

"Dean…what the fuck?" snarled Sam.

"Shut up Sammy" snapped Dean "Your not helping".

Sam and Castiel glare daggers at each other.

"Gabriel is it?" asks Dean.

"Yes" replies the angel.

"Please take Sam into another room so I can calm my angel down. Could you stop that bleeding while your at it too, thanks" said Dean then turned back to his lover.

For lack of a better idea Gabriel does as asked and ushers Sam into another room.

"He can't have you" declares Castiel.

"Oh angel, Sam doesn't want me that way, he's my only brother who doesn't. He wants me home safe, nothing else" soothed Dean.

"Do you want to go with him?" asked the angel.

"No of course not, I want to stay with you my beautiful angel" replied the demon.

Castiel grins then and pulls his demon into his arms, vowing to kill anyone who tries to separate them.


	4. Chapter 4

The demon in me.

Chapter Four.

"We have a bigger problem than we thought" grimaced Sam as the angel helped him sit.

"Yes I see that. Why is your brother calling mine his angel?" asked Gabriel.

"Hell your brothers calling mine his demon…why do you think dumb ass?" replied Sam as the angel healed his wound.

Gabriel gave Sam a blank look making the demon roll his eyes and say "They've had three days together, by the look of them both all they've been doing is fucking…they've claimed each other Gabe".

"Shit…" groaned the angel.

"Exactly…we're fucked. Of all the beings he could of let claim him why'd it have to be an angel?" said Sam.

"Gee thanks Sammy" sniped Gabriel.

"No offence, Gabe. I just meant almost any other being would have been cool with our father but no way is he gonna let Dean have an angel. Mind you we are talking about Dean here and he can talk our father into almost anything" said Sam thoughtfully and idea slowly forming.

"Well our father won't stand for it at all and neither will Michael" replied Gabriel.

"So they have a better chance in hell?" asked Sam.

"If Dean can sway your father…our's won't budge he hates demons. So maybe" said Gabe.

The demon grins at the angel making Gabriel shift uncomfortably as he knelt by the demon.

"Time to pay up" grins Sam.

"Your gonna hold me to this aren't you?" asked Gabe.

"Hell yeah, I'll teach you to bet with a demon" laughed Sam.

"You ever tell anyone and I'll…deny it" said Gabriel.

"Sure you will angel boy" grinned the demon as he unzipped.

The angel swallows hard, wondering how he'd gotten himself into this mess in the first place, alcohol…it must have been the alcohol he'd drunk with the demon. The angel looks down and his eyes get very wide as he see's just what the demon has to offer him. Sam grins at the look on the angel's face. Shock, fear and awe all rolled into one. Gabriel looks up at Sam and asks "Do I really have too?".

An unknown emotion creeps up on the demon…pity. He shakes his head and says "Nah, I won't force you too Gabe. Your ok for an angel" as he starts to put his hard on away. The angels hand was on his wrist in a moment, stopping him. The demon looks up at him, frowning.

"I pay my debts" said the angel a timid smile on his face.

"Your choice, angel boy" replied Sam.

Dean had managed to get Cas back to the bed, had distracted him with kisses and caresses while guiding him gently.

"Cas…our brothers are just trying to help us. I don't want to think right now either but we have too. We're lucky they found us and not some one else, you know that don't you?" said Dean.

With a heavy sigh the angel nodded.

"No one's gonna like what we've done Angel. There will be those who want to tear us apart or kill us both for loving each other. I know Sam's got my back and will help us no matter what. Can we count on Gabriel?" asked Dean.

"We are close, I trust him more than any of my other brothers, so yes we can count on Gabe" replied Castiel.

Dean nods and says "Good, I think we're gonna need them both if we have any hope of being together" said Dean.

The angel frowned "I won't be without you Dean…I'd rather die" stated the angel.

The demon smiles and says "Same here Angel…if I can't have you I'd rather be dead".

"So together or death, we are agreed then my love" replied Castiel.

"Yes my love, we are agreed" confirmed Dean.

The angel holds his demon close, wondering how he'd ever lived without him.

"What are we going to do Angel?" asked Dean

"I think I might have an idea on that" said Sam from the door way.

"What Sammy?" asked Dean.

"You need to sweet talk father, get him to let you keep your angel. Cause Gabe says no way heavens letting this slide. So hell is your best bet" replied Sam.

Dean is grinning from ear to ear as he moves over to hug his brother briefly. Knowing his angel will not be happy about anyone else touching him, he makes it a short hug. Still a low snarl issues from the angel and Dean is quickly back in his arms soothing him again with kisses. Still Castiel gives Sam a look that very clearly says mine. Sam sighs and shakes his head saying "At least I know he's safe with you, you obviously love my brother and I can see you'd kill any one who tried to hurt him" stated Sam.

"Yes I will gladly kill anyone who hurts my demon" replied Castiel.

Sam nods then looks to Dean "I was thinking we pretend you want to keep the angel as a pet, or something. That way we don't have to try and sneak him into hell. We just walk through hell with him on a leash of sorts, go straight to father and you turn on the charm" said Sam.

"It could work…do you think father will let me do this Sam? I won't take Cas to hell just to have to fight our way out again or worse. I mean it Sammy…I won't risk my angel" declared Dean.

"Send Sammy to ask your father's permission first" put in Gabe as he entered the room looking a little sheepish. "Then Dean can charm him into letting them stay in hell" he added.

"Could work" said Sam.

"Worth a try" says Dean.

"Are you willing to do this Sam?" asked Castiel.

The demon shrugs "Sure I am, I love my brother and want to keep him safe" says Sam.

"Gabriel it's best you go home…the less you know the less trouble you'll be in" said Castiel.

"Your really gonna do this Cassie? Forsake heaven for a demon?" asked Gabriel.

"Not just any demon Gabe, my demon. And yes I will do anything to be with Dean" replied Castiel.

Gabriel looks to Sam "Keep them safe Sammy" he says.

"I will Gabe, don't worry" replied Sam.

Gabriel sighs, turns and walks out of the room. Sam wait's a moment then follows him calling "Gabe…one more thing before you go".

When he's sure their brothers can't see them, Sam pulls Gabriel into his arms, kisses him deeply then says "I'll need to see you again".

"I paid my debt Sammy" replied Gabriel blushing.

"Yeah you did and now I want to taste angel for myself" grinned Sam.

"One crisis at a time demon" grinned the angel.

Sam laughed at that "You know if this works maybe I could have a pet angel too" said Sam.

"Oh and where would you find one?" teased Gabe.

"Think I already have" said Sam as he leaned down to kiss the angel again before letting him go.

Sam strolls into hell and heads for his father's tower. No one bothers to question why he's there and he makes it to the throne room without interruption. He pushes open the doors and finds his father alone, a small mercy.

"Father?" said Sam.

The devil turns to his son "Sam…come in boy. Where's that brother of yours?" he said.

"Well that's kinda why I'm here. Dean's gone and gotten himself a new pet but doesn't want to bring it home without your permission. So he sent me to ask you if he can keep it" replied Sam.

The devil frowns "What sort of pet?" he asks.

Sam takes a deep breath and says "An angel".

The devil erupts into laughter, slapping his knee and shaking his head "Oh you pair really are the funniest demons I've ever spawned".

Sam stood quietly, serious look still on his face.

The devil see's this and stops laughing "Your serious ? How did Dean get an angel?" asked the devil.

"It's Dean" replied Sam as if that explained everything which it did.

"That boy of mine…you've seen this angel?" said the devil.

"Um yeah, I have" replied Sam.

"Does he have it under control?" asked the devil.

"All he has to do is give it a look and it's at his feet whimpering…sickening really but Dean seems to be amused with it" replied Sam.

"He will have to keep it leashed at all times. I will not have an angel roaming hell freely. He may have defend it too, you know what some of your brothers are like" stated the devil.

"Yeah he figured that. I think that's why he wanted your ok first…you know the whole father says I can thing" said Sam.

"I see. Fine go tell your brother he can keep his pet but it is his responsibility" replied the devil.

"Thanks father, Dean will be very grateful" said Sam.

"One more thing Sam…is your brother fucking his new pet?" asked the devil.

Sammy shrugged as if he had no clue but said "It's Dean".

The devil laughed and nodded "Your right, of course he's fucking it".

Sam left his father laughing at that last comment and went back to earth. 'This may just work' he thought as he teleported back to the house he'd left Dean and Castiel in.


	5. Chapter 5

The demon in me.

Chapter Five.

Sam teleports to the bedroom where he left Dean and his angel to find them fucking again.

"Damn it, do you two ever stop?" he asked.

Castiel stares at him coldly as he fucks his demon's willing mouth. Sam holds up both hands, backs away and says "Father says to bring your pet home, on a leash at all times and he's your responsibility". Then he teleports back to hell.

Castiel looks down at the kneeling demon who's eyes are closed a look of sheer bliss on his face. The angel pauses and the demon's eyes fly open, brilliant green meet piercing blue then Castiel thrusts hard making Dean moan. Castiel grins and says "So you own me now".

'Only for show…more like you own me Angel' thought Dean.

"My demon" growls Castiel.

'Always' thinks Dean.

The angel grins and continues to thrust into the warm wet mouth so wantonly offered to him before his demon's brother had interrupted. Dean's eyes flutter closed again as he revels in the sensation of something so big being forced down his throat. He is after all a total pain slut.

Dean purrs for his angel, making Castiel pull his hair harder as he fucks into his mouth and Dean cum's, his own cock untouched, again. Then he's swallowing as his angel cum's hard, deep in his throat.

"Your gonna need a new look lover, in hell the way you look is very important. If you look weak they eat you alive. So the meaner we dress you the more chance you'll be left alone. Besides the thought of you in leather is getting me hard" grinned Dean as they walked away from the run down house arms around each other.

"Leather it is then" agreed Castiel with a grin of his own.

Dean promptly teleports them to a BDSM store. A place the demon is very familiar with. It takes Dean two hours to settle on three out fits for his angel. Two are bagged and Castiel wore the third which consisted of tight red leather pants, cut low. Black biker boots and a spiked leather collar. Dean couldn't stop staring at him.

"Do you like it Dean?" he asked.

"Angel I could fuck you right here on the street looking like that" replied Dean.

Castiel grins knowing his demon means it.

"Time to go home lover" says Dean.

"Take me home, my gorgeous demon" replies Castiel.

"Sorry about the lead Cas, father's orders" says Dean as he clips it to Castiel's collar.

"It keeps me by your side, I do not mind it lover" said Castiel.

"I love you Cas" declared Dean.

"I love you too Dean" replied Castiel.

The demon takes a deep breath, wraps his arms around his angel and teleports them to hell.

Sam is waiting for them when they arrive "Hey Dean…whoa what the hell did you put him in?" laughed Sam.

Castiel glares at Sam.

"Sam cut it out ok. This is gonna be hard enough to pull off as it is so shut it and watch our backs" snapped Dean turning to look at his angel he asks "You ready for this lover?".

"Yes Dean" Castiel replied

"Remember what I told you…your submissive only to me, anyone else tries to touch you, hurt them" said Dean.

"I know my love, I am to act as your pet but not take shit from the other demon's, even Sam" replied Castiel.

"Hey" exclaimed Sam and got a look from Dean.

"Do I have to present Cas to father?" Dean asked his brother.

"Nah, not that he said" replied Sam.

"Then lets do this" said Dean as he strode forward and walked through the gates of hell with an angel on a leash. Ten minutes later all of hell knew Dean was back as word of his pet spread like wild fire. Sam trailed them to make sure no one tried to jump them from behind. The demons that saw them were too stunned to even think about jumping them but he had their backs none the less. Dean walked home, a grin on his face and his angel by his side.

"Shouldn't that thing be walking behind you?" asked Crowley as he stepped in front of them.

Dean stops and gives his brother a look "Then none of you would get to see how beautiful my new pet is" he grinned.

"Oh you wait til father hears what you've bought into his realm little brother" sneered Crowley.

"Father knows already bitch, he said I could keep Cas" countered Dean.

"You named it" asked Crowley in disgust.

"Of course not you idiot. He already had a name" replied Dean.

Through this whole exchange Castiel stood still at Dean's side watching the other demon closely. So when Crowley reached out to caress Dean's face, the angel had him by the wrist and on his knee's before his hand got half way to Dean. Crowley looks up at the angel to see blazing blue eyes and a snarl fit for a demon.

"Well trained, isn't he?" said Dean.

Crowley gulped and nodded rapidly.

"Cas, let him go" commanded Dean.

Immediately the angel let go and stepped back beside his demon. Never taking his eyes off Crowley.

"Come on pet, I'll show you your new home" grinned Dean as he stepped around Crowley and walked away.

Crowley was still on his knee's when Sam walked past "Nice guard dog Dean has" he said.

"Shut up bitch" snapped Sam, kicking Crowley in the face as he past him by.

Several similar altercations happened on the way to the tower Sam and Dean shared. Every demon who so much tried to touch Dean was put on their ass by the angel and Castiel never said a word. Finally they reach the tower they call home, Sam closes the door behind him and Dean hugs his angel tightly. Castiel holds his demon protectively.

"None of them will ever touch you again so long as I live" vowed Castiel.

Dean looks at his angel with such love Sam just has to make a retching noise. He receives a cold stare for his trouble and says "Fuck you both" before heading to his room to think about the angel Gabriel.

'Yeah, that mouth' thinks Sam with a grin.

"So this is home now lover…what do you think?" asked Dean.

"The whole tower is your's?" asked Castiel.

"Yep, well mine and Sam's…and your's now" replied Dean.

"I am with you Dean…I don't really care where we live as long as I am with you" said Castiel.

Dean reaches out and unclips the lead, tosses it aside and runs his hands down his angel's torso. Castiel smiles for the first time since they walked into hell and his demon's black heart skips a beat. The angel kisses his demon deeply, hands on Dean's ass as he does. He lifts Dean effortlessly and his demon wraps his legs around his angel's waist. Both of them are rock hard and Dean murmurs "Upstairs lover".

But Castiel has other idea's…his demon likes it rough, likes pain and the angel is determined to keep him happy so he slams his demon into the nearest wall growling "Gonna fuck you right here lover".

Dean's eyes glaze over as he hit's the wall and he moans "Yes Cas".

Castiel wills their clothes away, lifts his demon up higher, changes his angle slightly and lowers Dean onto his aching hard on.

"Fuck me Cas" moan's Dean as he is impaled on the thick hard cock of his lover. Castiel does just that, against the wall to start then their on the floor, on a table, on the couch. Fucking none stop the whole time. By the time Castiel cum's, Dean is bruised and bloody, filled and sated. They lay on the floor breathless and happy, wrapped tightly in each others arms. The demon looks into his angel's blue eyes and says "I fucking love you Castiel".

"I love you too Dean" replies Castiel.

"I'll find a way for you to see Gabriel when ever you want, ok" promised Dean.

"Thank you lover. I would like that" Castiel replies.

Sam lays on his bed thinking of Gabriel, thinking about how soft his lips are, how much he wants to kiss them again. He planned on leaving it awhile before asking his father if he could have a pet angel too just so the old bastard didn't get wise to what the angel's really were…lovers. He hears a crash from downstairs followed by his brothers cry of Cas and grins thinking 'Yeah I can wait…but not too long, not for that mouth".


	6. Chapter 6

The demon in me.

Chapter Six.

Stray thoughts of that demon have Gabriel blushing bright red as he walked along the deserted beach. 'What was I thinking?' keeps running through his mind. 'A demon of all things, an impossiblely cute demon but still a demon' he thought. Gabriel wondered just how bad the demon could be if was willing to help Cassie and his brother be together. The angel groans and shakes his head, why is he still thinking about that damn demon, the way he grins, the way he walks the way he moans. Gabriel blushes again and thinks 'Stop it Gabe, stop thinking about it, it was a one time thing and will never happen again' he chided himself. The angel is so absorbed in his own thoughts he fails to notice the presence watching him. He walks and argues with himself…blushing every so often as he recalls the demon's zip coming down and the sight that greeted him after that. Gabriel walks past some rocks, moaning unconsciously at the thought of the demons…

"Thinking about me?" asked Sam from his perch on top of the rocks.

The angel jumps letting out a cry of surprise as he turns to the voice.

"Don't sneak up on me like that demon" he gasped.

"What were you thinking so deeply about that I could manage it huh?" asked Sam with a knowing grin.

"I uh…nothing. Why are you here?" asked Gabe trying to change the subject.

"Wanted to see how things are in heaven…you know anyone miss your brother yet?" said Sam.

"Not yet but it won't be long now" replied Gabe "How's Cassie doing?"

"Fine I guess, they locked themselves in Dean's room for three days straight and I just had to get away from the noise" grinned Sam.

"Oh ok, well I guess I'll see you around then" replied Gabriel as went to walk away.

Sam appeared in front of him "My company that bad huh?" he asked.

"No…I …um just thought you had better things to do" stammered the angel.

"What could be better than making an angel blush?" grinned the demon.

"Stop it" hissed Gabriel "You won a bet now drop it…I would never have…fucking alcohol".

Sam chuckled and stepped closer to the angel saying "Are you sure it was the booze, angel?"

"Of course it was…I would never…" was all he got out before the demon had him pinned to the rocks kissing him. The angel fought at first but soon found himself giving in and kissing back. Sam slides his hands to the angels hips, breaks the kiss and moves to lay kisses along Gabriel's throat. A moan escapes the angel. The demon grins and nips gently making the angel gasp his name.

"Wanna fuck you Gabe" husks Sam.

"I can't" whispered the angel.

"So you want to then?" asked the demon with a grin.

Gabriel can only nod not trusting himself to do anything else.

"So what's stopping you?" asked Sam.

"I just can't Sammy, please don't make this harder for me" replied Gabe.

Sam takes the angels hand and puts it on his crotch "Speaking of hard" he grins.

Gabriel moans at the feel of that huge hard thing beneath his hand making the demon chuckle.

The angel looks up into the demons eyes and see's lust.

"I can't stop thinking about your mouth Gabe then I start thinking about the rest of you and this is what happens" said the demon as he rubbed the angels hand against his hard on.

The angel swallows hard "I didn't mean to cause this Sammy".

"I know, it's not a bad thing angel boy. I want you Gabe and I think you want me, so why hold back?" said the demon.

"I'm an angel" was all he could think to say and it sounded like a poor excuse even to his ears.

"I won't hold that against you" joked Sam.

"Funny" retorted the angel.

"Just trying to get a smile out of you. Look I've told you what I want so I'm leaving it up to you. If you want me…then do something about it. It's up to you angel boy" said Sam.

The angel sighs deeply "I'm not like Cassie, not that brave…".

"Sure you are Gabe, you went looking for him when he didn't come home, yeah. On your own you searched a battlefield. Your braver than you think" replied Sam.

A small smile appears on the angels face "I did didn't I? What if my brothers find out…I don't think I could do what Cassie did".

"Lets burn that bridge when or if we have too ok. I am so willing to hide this if that's how you want it. Hell I can even pretend it front of Dean and Castiel if that's how you want it. Gabe, you name it and I'll do it, if I can have you" replied Sam.

"Our secret? You promise?" asked Gabe.

"With all my black heart Gabe, no one will ever know about us unless you want them too" vowed the demon.

It actually surprised him but he was being honest with the angel, he was willing do to anything to have this angel…anything at all.

"Yes my son I know exactly what Dean's new pet is" sighed the devil for what seemed like the millionth time.

"But father…an angel, damn thing nearly broke my wrist" gripped Crowley.

"Oh and what provoked that son?" said the devil.

"Nothing…well I reached out to touch Dean and it attacked me" whined the demon.

"Ah, protective of it's master. As a good dog should be" grinned the devil.

"Master…yeah right" snorted Crowley.

The devil frowned "What do you mean by that son?" he asked.

"Well judging by the noise I heard after he got it home, he's fucking the damn thing, or more to the point allows it to fuck him" said Crowley with a vindictive grin.

Crowley's face fell when his father roared with laughter.

"Of course he is…it's Dean" grinned the devil proudly "What other being besides Alistair could hurt my boy just the way he likes it?" said the devil.

Crowley scowled 'Daddy's favourite' he thought viscously.

"If that's all son I am rather busy" said the devil as he looked down at the she demon sucking him off.

Crowley bowed to his father and left 'I'll fix that bitch' he thought as he went to find Alistair.

Castiel lay naked his pale flesh framed by red silk sheets as his demon lover rode him hard. He could not get over the absolute beauty of this creature, flushed with desire, bouncing up and down on his hard cock, bottom lip caught between white teeth as he lets his head fall back and his brilliant green eyes flutter closed. The sight alone drags him closer to cumming deep inside his lover.

"Dean your so gorgeous" purred Castiel.

The demon moans and fuck's himself onto his angel's hardness even faster.

"Dean" moans the angel.

The demon leans down to kiss his angel deeply, tongues twine together and the angel grips his demon's hips even harder.

Castiel's hand slips between them to stroke his lover as they kiss.

Dean breaks the kiss to gasp "Oh fuck yes Cas" before pulling away and sliding himself off of his lover.

The angel frowns at the loss but has to grin when Dean gets onto his hands and knee's and spreads his legs wide. Giving Cas and come hither look and saying "Fuck me hard til I scream your name, Angel".

"I can do that" grinned Castiel.

"Better than anyone ever has" purred his demon.

The angel was behind Dean instantly, sheathing himself in his lover.

"Cas" cries Dean as his angel fills him completely.

Castiel pounds into his demon with a violence that would scare most beings. Teeth gritted, eyes closed, head back…fucking his demon for all he's worth. Dean writhes and moans under him, thrusting his own hips back to meet every thrust. Castiel moans "Dean…so fucking close".

"Fill me lover. Fill me and fuck me hard" pants Dean.

"Any harder and you'll bleed lover" said Cas.

"Fuck yes Cas…hurt me…please" begged his demon making Castiel powerless to do anything but what his lover wanted. The angel is now slamming his cock into Dean's ass as hard as he can, putting an edge on it with a touch of angel mojo.

In seconds Dean is screaming his name in ecstasy, writhing and whimpering as he reaches his peak. Castiel sends him flying over the edge by growling "My demon".

Dean tightens around him and Castiel is cumming too, still pumping as he fills his lover. They still, gasping, trembling…spent. The angel withdraws slowly, falls to the bed and pulls the demon into his arms. Holding him close as he comes down from his high.

"How did I ever live without you Cas?" asked Dean as he snuggled into his angles embrace.

"I feel the same way, lover" replied the angel.

Dean drifted off to sleep happier than he'd ever been.

Castiel held him, loved him, guarded him as he slept. His demon was safe, he cared for nothing else.

*All reviews welcome ! Hope your enjoying this one !*


	7. Chapter 7

The demon in me.

Chapter Seven.

He hesitated, took a deep breathe even though he didn't actually need to breathe. Looked into the demon's eyes and whispered "Take me somewhere private and fuck me Sammy".

Eyes shinning, a wicked grin on his lips the demon teleported them to a hidden location. Hidden from other beings by a spell Sammy had cast ages ago when he used to use this cave for other things. He'd been busy redecorating it for his new pass time. A huge king size bed was now the main feature of the largest chamber. He let go of the angel, asking "Like it?".

Gabriel looked around and frowned before asking "So how many angels have you bought here?".

"Just you" replied Sam "I used to use this places ages ago when I didn't want to be found. It has a spell that hides it so I thought it'd be perfect".

"And that?" asked Gabe gesturing to the bed.

Sam smiled knowing jealousy when he heard it "It's for you" he said.

The angel turns to look at him now "For me? So you planned this?" asked the angel.

"Well no but I was hoping" admitted Sam doing his best attempt at a shy smile which for a demon is really fucking hard.

Gabriel smiles at him then and he grins "So do you like it?" he asked again.

"Yes…I do" replied Gabriel.

The demon moves behind the angel, slips his arms around him and nibbles an ear. A shudder ran through the angels entire body making Sam moan.

Gabriel bit his bottom lip and whispered "I've never…".

"We'll go slow…we have all the time in the world Gabe" assured the demon.

The angel nods and leans back into Sam and says "Thank you".

"Hmmm, very interesting brother" said Alistair "But why would I want to do that? Dean's new plaything is no threat to me".

"Oh really…has he been to see you since he got back Al?" asked Crowley.

Alistair glares at his brother and says "Not yet…but I know how it is to have a new toy. He will come to me when he tires of it".

Crowley gives a nasty chuckle and says "We'll see…go see him Al. See for yourself that he's not yours anymore then we'll discuss my idea some more huh". Crowley walks away knowing it will only be a matter of time before his brother does just that. The torture demon snarls at his brothers back as he walks away, he hates it when that smug bitch is right. He missed his favourite pain slut and it had been three weeks since Dean had come home with a pet angel. He should be bored with it by now, nothing ever kept Dean's attention this long and Alistair was more worried than he cared to admit. With a snort he decided to go see Dean.

He didn't knock, didn't have to as far as he knew so Alistair walked into Dean's unannounced and immediately knew Crowley had been right. Dean sat astride the angel, tongue fucking the damn thing. They were naked but weren't even fucking. Alistair growled low in his throat and snarled "Dean".

Dean turned at the sound of Alistair's voice saying "Fuck off, I'm busy".

"You little whore!" yelled Alistair as he rushed at them.

Demon's are fast but Castiel is faster, he has his demon up off his lap and safely behind him and is turning while dropping down a little to an almost crouch. So when Alistair reaches them he is met with the angels fist driven up and into his gut. Sending him flying backwards to hit the far wall hard enough to crack it. Yes that's right, Castiel hit him so hard he cracked hell baked stone..

Alistair is out cold, broken and bleeding.

Castiel takes a step towards him but Dean grabs his arm "No Cas…he's broken already" said the demon.

"I'll kill him then" snarled Castiel.

"Angel…please…look at me" said Dean.

Castiel looks at his demon.

"I'm ok. You can stop now lover" said Dean.

"He called you a whore, you are no one's whore" snapped his angel.

"Cas…your not going to like hearing this but that's exactly what I used to be. I'd fuck anything, anywhere, anytime. I had no one special to be with so I had everyone. Then I met you…now I'm your's, only your's" explained his demon.

"I plan on keeping it that way Dean. If I kill this one for calling you such a thing do you think any of them would dare touch you?" replied Castiel.

"That would make my father look at us more closely Cas and we don't want that" said Dean.

"Pity, I really want to kill him" snarled Castiel.

Dean had to grin at that, at how protective his angel was. It showed just how much Cas loved him. Dean wraps his arms around his angel's neck and says "My beautiful angel, what would I do without you?".

"You'll never have to know" promised Castiel sincerely.

"Oh Sammy" moaned Gabriel as the demon kissed his way down Gabe's side.

Sam was moving slowly as promised even though every fibre of his being screamed just take him. The demon had never wanted any being this way and he wasn't gonna fuck it up by giving in to his basic nature. He ached for this angel and knew once would not be enough, he'd have to keep having him, over and over again. So he had to go slow or he'd loose any hope of making the angel his. 'Dean really is a bad example' he thought with a smile. Gabriel gasps when the demons lips brush fleetingly along his hard member then move on to his inner thigh.

"Tease" moans the angel.

Sam looks up and says "Say the word and I'll do more than tease".

Gabe says "Do it".

With an arch of an eyebrow Sam asks "Do what?".

"Suck me off" replied Gabriel too aroused now to be modest or shy. "With pleasure" purrs the demon as he lowers his mouth to do exactly that.

"Sammy" cries Gabe as the demons warm mouth surrounds his cock and sucks. The angel bucks and writhes under the demon panting, he reaches for Sammy gasping "I want too…"

Sam stops, slips the hard on out of his mouth and asks "What do you want angel boy?".

"Your cock" moans the angel wantonly.

"Where do you want it?" asked Sam.

"My mouth" purrs Gabe.

'Fuck yes' thinks Sam as he moves to give the angel what he wants.

They lay on their sides each others cocks deep in their throats, fucking each others mouths. The demon had never felt anything like it, having Gabe suck his dick was one thing but to be tasting the angel at the same time nearly blew his mind. This could easily become his favourite thing ever.

Crowley and Belial pick up the broken and bleeding Alistair and take him away.

"What the fuck happened here son" snapped his father.

"He pushed his luck" snarled Dean.

"So you almost kill him?" growled the devil rounding on Dean. In a flash Castiel is between them snarling at his demons father.

He's so utterly shocked, the devil takes a step back.

"Cas…no. Don't stand up to my father, bad angel" he threw the last bit in for good measure but his father laughs anyway.

"Oh Dean, my son. You maybe able to fool your brothers but I spawned you boy. I know you too well for you to lie to me. This angel isn't a pet…is he?" said the devil evenly.

"No" admitted the demon bracing himself for the worst.

"And you didn't do that did you" he asked pointing to the cracked wall.

"No" replied Dean.

The devil looks at the angel then "I will not allow you to kill one of my most useful son's in blind anger. I can see I'd have a shit storm on my hands if I tried to separate you two. So I am left with only one choice…I will declare Dean off limit's. Then you won't have to break my demon's to keep him too yourself. Although after this I may not have too".

Dean's jaw hit the floor "You knew the whole time?" he asked.

Beelzebub laughed heartily "Ever stop to think why My Lucifer has wings son?".


	8. Chapter 8

The demon in me.

Chapter Eight.

Sam had no idea what was going on in hell, all he knew was that Gabe tasted so good and felt even better. He had the angel spread underneath him, panting and gasping his name as he used his tongue to lubricate the angel. The demon licked and thrust his tongue into the tight hole. The angel writhed and tried to squirm away from the torturous tongue.

"Sammy please…" begged Gabriel.

"Say *lick* it" said Sam.

"Please…Sammy…please" begged the angel.

"I *thrust* need *lick* to *thrust* hear *lick* it" replied the demon.

He couldn't take it anymore and screamed "FUCK ME SAMMY!".

The demon grinned and knelt between Gabriel's legs, pressed his hard cock to the now wet hole and sheathed himself in the angel. Gabriel's back bows and he screams Sam's name again in sheer ecstasy.

"Holy fuck your tight" growls Sam as he starts to thrust into the angel.

"Oh Sammy, oh yes. You feel so good" moaned Gabe.

The demon can't believe he's finally screwing this sexy angel and just like his brother he already knows he'll do anything he has to, to keep his new lover.

"So fucking good Gabe" moaned Sam as he wraps his hand around the angels erection to pump it in time with his thrusts.

"Gonna make you cum baby" growled the demon.

"Yes, yes, yes" moans the angel "Harder Sammy".

Sam thrusts harder, gripping the angel's hip firmly with his free hand. Gabriel writhes and thrusts up to meet the demon, he loves the way Sam feels inside him. It makes him feel gooey inside. Sends waves of pleasure coursing through him with each thrust. The angel now understands how his brother gave up heaven so easily, for this pleasure he knew he would too. If the demon wanted more than just one fuck…if Sam wanted him the way Dean wanted Cassie, then yes he would forsake heaven.

Gabriel claws at the sheets and his back arches as he is sent over the edge of orgasm and he's screaming the demons name all the way. Watching the angel cum like that had Sam thrusting harder until he came too shouting "Gabriel" as he did.

"No fucking way ! Luc ?" asked Dean.

Beelzebub just grinned.

"Lucifer is still here?" asked Castiel.

"He never left…well can't really can he? You lot have kill on sight orders, don't you?" replied the devil.

Castiel hung his head in shame "Yes, we do".

"Wait…what? Cas you know Lucifer?" said Dean.

"Of course, he is my brother but I have not seen him since he fell…oh" said Castiel.

"Just realising what you are now hey Castiel" asked the devil.

The angel nods "Yes I am, not that I care. Dean is worth it".

"Dean is standing right here…will someone tell me how it is that I didn't know Lucifer is an angel?" griped Dean.

"He hides it well that and he limits the contact he has with you all. Lucifer fled heaven to be with me" replied the devil.

"You love an angel ? Then why are we at war?" asked Dean.

"Lucifer chose me and god is still pissed. It was never my war Dean, it was his but I'll keep fighting for Luc's sake" said the devil.

"My father tells a different version of the story" scoffs Castiel.

"He would, he lost the most beautiful angel in heaven to me. I don't think he ever got over Luc" replied Beelzebub.

"Second most beautiful angel" said Dean as he slipped into Cas's arms and snuggled in.

Castiel smiled at his demon and held him tight "Thank you love" he said.

"Just telling the truth" replied Dean.

"Ah young love" grinned the devil.

Dean shook his head and laughed.

"Sammy's gonna love this…where is he?" said Dean.

"I haven't seen him today" replied the devil.

Dean turns slightly so he can look at his angel "Do you think he's with Gabe?" he asked.

The devil roared with laughter "Sammy and Gabe? Oh now that's too good" he said.

"Even I noticed the way he was with Gabriel so yes it is likely they are together" replied Castiel.

"So at least two of my sons take after me then" joked the devil.

They all crack up laughing at that one.

"Oh I have an idea, I have to prank Sammy with this father. Have Belial and Asmodeus grab him at the gates and drag him to see you. Make him think your pissed off and found out about the angel's. Cas and I will do the rest…please" grinned Dean.

Sam strolls through the gates of hell with a grin on his face which is soon replaced by anger and a little fear as two of the biggest demons in hell grab him saying "Father wants you now boy".

"Get the fuck off me, bitches" growled Sam as he struggled to no avail. He was dragged before his father and thrown down before the throne.

Sam froze, stayed on his knees and didn't dare look up.

"Sam, you have been consorting with angels" boomed the devil.

'Gabriel' was Sam's first thought 'Fuck' was his second.

Belial brings Dean in, a dagger to his throat, Sammy snarls when he see's this and thinks 'where the fuck is Cas'.

As if on cue there is a sound of wings and Castiel appears with a very scared Gabriel.

"Here, now give me my demon" he said as he thrust his brother towards the devil.

Sammy shot up on his feet, lunged forward, catching Gabriel and pulling him into a tight hold. Sam snarled at Castiel "How could you?".

"I was given a choice Sam. I chose Dean" stated Castiel.

"So you trade my angel" snarled Sam.

Dean can't do this any longer and bursts out laughing as does everyone else. Except Sam and Gabriel that is.

"What the fuck Dean?" snapped Sam as Dean walked over to his angel and hugged him.

"Got you bitch" grinned Dean.

"You fucking jerk, I'll kill you" growled Sam as he took a step toward his brother then stopped as Castiel snarled at him.

"Relax Sammy, we were just fucking with you" said Dean.

Sam looks to his father who is grinning at him too.

"Fuck you both" snapped Sam.

This brings more laughter from the room.

"Sammy?" whispers Gabriel.

"It's ok baby. These assholes just pranked me. Your safe, I've got you" he soothed as he kissed the top of his angel's head and held him tight.

Gabriel glares at Castiel.

"So we're cool?" asked Sam of Dean.

"Oh we are more than cool brother. This is also a family reunion if you will, which is why Cas went and snatched Gabe" replied Dean "Father, if you will?".

The devil closed his eyes for a moment, opened them and said "He's coming".

Suddenly a tall dark haired male appeared before the throne "Yes my love?" said a voice both angels knew.

Sam let go of Gabe as he squealed "Lucifer!".

The fallen angel turned at the familiar voice "Gabriel?".

Lucifer hugs his little brother fiercely then spots another angel.

"Castiel?" he says in disbelief.

Castiel joins his brothers for a hug then Lucifer turns to Beelzebub and says "You didn't?".

The devil grins and says "No my love, you already said no to that idea but it seems my boys had ideas of their own".

Lucifer turns on Sam "Explain yourself" he snapped.

The demon raises both hands and said "Dean's idea".

Lucifer's gaze shifts to Dean and he's about to yell at him when he see's that Castiel has wrapped his arms around Dean. He looks back at Sam to find him holding Gabriel the same way and he smiles "Oh I see. So I won't be the only angel in heaven from now on".

"No my love you won't. Castiel already lives with Dean and Gabe your welcome to come and go as you please seeing as though you have both a lover and family here" said the devil holding out his hand to Lucifer.

Lucifer took it and was quickly pulled onto the devil's lap where he promptly snuggled his lover.

"Father can Gabe stay?" asked Sam quickly.

"If he wants too son, heaven may not exactly be safe for him anymore" replied Beelzebub.

"Thank you" said Sam "Stay with me Gabe?" he asked his lover.

"I'd love to Sammy" grinned Gabriel.

"There now, one big happy family" grinned the devil. Again laughter fills the room.

*Do you want this fic to continue? Please let me know. All reviews welcome!*


	9. Chapter 9

The demon in me.

Chapter Nine.

"One thing I don't get…how did you know Cas was more than a pet?" asked Dean when the laughter died down.

"It seems your angel pissed Crowley off, so he came telling tales" replied the devil.

"Little bitch, I'm so kicking his ass" said Sam.

"If there is anything left of him when I am through Sam, by all means" stated Castiel.

"Why do you get first go?" snapped Sam.

"If your father was not in love with an angel I could of lost Dean tonight or worse" replied the angel.

After a moments consideration Sam said "Yeah your right, have at him dude. Just leave enough for me to piss on" grinned Sam.

"Ewww, Sammy gross" said Gabe with a look of disgust.

"Looks like you'll have to give up water sports, son" laughed Beelzebub.

Dean laughed so hard he could barely stand, Castiel had to hold him up the devastated look on Sam's face was priceless. Gabriel looked from Sam to Dean and back again confusion written all over his face.

"What's water sports?" asked the angel innocently.

Dean fell to the ground in fits of laughter. Mainly cause Castiel was busy holding his stomach he was laughing so hard.

"Fuck you all" snarled Sammy.

"Oh Sam don't be so up tight" chided Lucifer.

Sam wraps Gabe in his arms and teleports them out of the throne room, angry as hell.

"Was it something I said?" asked the devil causing fresh bouts of laughter.

Instantly their in Sam's room, he lets go of his angel and strides over to the mirror on the wall. He punches it so hard it shatters into splinters.

"Fucking assholes" he seethes.

When he turns to speak to Gabe his eyes are black as night and his angel backs away from him in fright.

"Gabe?" he asked.

"Your eyes" was all the angel could say in his confused panic.

"Shit" said Sam shaking his head and willing himself to calm the fuck down cause he was scaring his angel. When he looks back up at Gabe his eyes are back to normal "Sorry Angel, no matter how angry I am I'd never hurt you" he said.

"Sammy, what just happened? Why did you get so mad? I thought you and Dean joked with each other all the time" asked Gabriel.

"Yeah we do but I won't just fucking stand there and let them make fun of you" replied Sam.

"Oh…I…you were that angry over me?" asked Gabe a little stunned.

The demon crosses the room and sweeps his angel into a hug "Of course Angel, I don't give a shit what they say to me but no one fuck's with you" he replied.

"Oh Sammy" said Gabe as he kissed his demon.

When the kiss broke Sam asked "We good?".

"Of course we are love, I've just never seen you like that is all and it's a bit scary the first time, you are a demon after all" replied Gabriel.

"I'm so sorry I scared you Gabe. It's the last thing I wanted" said the demon.

"I know Sammy, it's ok really. Um would you show me those eyes again?" replied Gabe.

"You sure?" said Sam

His angel nods yes so Sam calls forth his demon eyes. Gabriel gasps "Wow…those are really sexy".

Sam grins and gives a little growl making his angel gasp again.

'Kinky' thought Sam.

Gabriel is overcome with the desire to screw Sammy senseless and he moans at the thought of his demon fucking him with his eyes like that.

'Very kinky' thought the demon.

"Um…you still want to know what water sports are?" asked Sam deciding to push his luck just a little.

"Yes I do" replied his angel.

But when Sam explained Gabe looked horrified and asked "You like that?".

"Well yeah but I can live without it if it turns you off that much Angel" said Sam honestly.

"Then your living without it cause Ewww" stated his angel.

Sammy laughs and leans in to kiss his angel.

Castiel looks to the devil when everyone had recovered and asked "Do I have permission to deal with Crowley?".

Beelzebub considered the request, Lucifer leaned in and whispered something in his ear. He looks at his angel then nods.

"Do as you please with him, Castiel but leave something for Sam" said the devil.

A savage grin lights the angels face "Thank you" he says.

"I should go say sorry to Sam" said Dean.

"Yes love we should apologise to both of them" agreed Castiel.

"Thanks for your help father" said Dean.

"Any time son" replied the devil.

Dean turns to his angel and says "Good to go Cas?".

"Yes Dean…shall we fly or teleport?" asked Castiel.

Dean grinned and said "Lets fly".

"As you wish my love" says the angel as he wraps Dean in his arms, unfurls his wings and takes off out the open window.

Beelzebub dismisses the rest of the demons so that he can be alone with the love of his life.

"So what do you think Luc? My boys take after me or what?" he grinned.

Lucifer chuckles and says "Oh yes my love they so take after you".

"You'll have family to fly with now my darling angel. I know how much you've missed that" said the devil.

"More than anything else, my love. Who would of thought that of all the angels your boys would choose the two brothers I have missed the most" replied Lucifer.

"They have good taste" grinned Beelzebub.

"Oh really, you didn't sway them that way did you?" asked the fallen angel.

"I may have arranged for Dean to meet Castiel but Sam and Gabriel happened on it's own" replied the devil.

"I love you, you old devil" said Lucifer with a tender smile.

"I love you too, my darling angel" replied Beelzebub before kissing his angel passionately.

Castiel lands outside their tower, folds his wings away and lets go of his demon. Dean turns to him and says "That was awesome".

His angel smiles and replies "Then we will fly more often, my love".

"I'd like that' grinned Dean as he slips an arm around his angel and they walk inside.

They are greeted by the sound of Gabriel screaming Sam's name. The lovers exchange a look and laugh.

"Give you any idea's lover?" asked Dean.

"Oh yes my gorgeous demon…lets see if you can out scream Gabe" growled Castiel.

"Oh hell yes" grinned Dean.

'Crowley can wait, he's not going anywhere' thought the angel as he picked up his demon lover and carried him to their room intending to out do Sam and Gabe.

*Short chapter, sorry, next one will be longer. All reviews welcomed!*


	10. Chapter 10

*Warning blood and gore await you*

The demon in me.

Chapter Ten.

All of hell was a buzz with the news…Dean's pet angel had challenged Crowley to a death match. Not only was the devil allowing it he had, had Crowley rounded up and held so he wouldn't run. Gossip ran through all the levels of hell as to why their father was siding with the angel. Most put it down to the devil's soft spot for Dean. Some however where closer to the truth than they knew. It didn't help that instead of just one angel there now seemed to be two, Sam had found himself a pet too. All the demon's were uneasy as it seemed that the pet angels were now allowed to roam hell as they pleased, no collars or leads.

'Fuck it' thought the devil as he decided it was time for his spawn to know the truth about the war with heaven. Letting Dean's angel kill Crowley was just the first step, his sons needed a good shake up. Needed a good spot of violence to get them riled up for the next battle.

Dean had no doubt that his angel was strong enough to kill the demon but he knew his brother well, Crowley was a tricky little bitch. He would pull every dirty trick in the book and Dean had explained this to Cas but his angel simply said "He dies by my hand".

Which is why Dean was pacing back and forth along the shore of the lake of fire when Sam found him.

"Dude, what are you doing out here?" asked his brother.

"Thinking Sammy" replied Dean.

"About what?" asked Sam.

"The shit Crowley's gonna pull" answered Dean.

"Dean, relax will ya. Castiel will wipe the floor with the little bitch" said Sam.

"In a fair fight yeah but we both know Crowley doesn't play fair" replied Dean.

"True but father won't let him pull anything, it's to be a fair fight, no bullshit tricks" assured Sam.

"Sammy it's Crowley and he's facing certain death, that bitch will go down swinging" said Dean.

"Yeah well that's where I come in, he could of cost us both of our angels and I will jump in if I have to" stated Sam.

None of this did anything to calm Dean's nerves, he was worried about his angel and nothing but Crowley's death would stop that.

Sam sighed and threw an arm around his brother "Come on, Castiel is looking for you" he said.

"Shit Sam, why didn't you say so" snapped Dean as he teleported them both home.

Both angel's sat in the main room of the tower talking.

"He's worried you'll get hurt Cassie, he knows you will win but he's scared" said Gabe.

"I know…I just can't let it slide Gabe, that fucking demon could of cost me the love of my life and I will not let that lie" replied Castiel solemnly.

"I know, he could of ruined everything but that didn't happen, did it? The devil is on our side…well Dean's side and he won't let Crowley out of that arena alive no matter what, Luc told me so himself" said Gabriel.

"Fuck the devil, I won't let him out alive" snarled Castiel.

Gabriel could only shake his head as he didn't know what else to say.

Suddenly Dean and Sam appear.

"Found him" said Sam.

"Thank you Sam" replied Castiel as moved to wrap his demon in his arms.

Dean snuggled into the embrace willingly.

Sam sat down next to Gabe who crawled into his lap and snuggled into him. Sam couldn't help the grin that lit his face and held his angel tightly.

Castiel looked at his demon and asked "Do you doubt me?".

"No, not at all. I don't trust Crowley to fight fair, Cas" replied Dean.

"Who says I will fight fair Dean?" asked his angel.

The thought had never occurred to Dean and he was shocked.

"But you're an angel" stated Dean.

"So…that bastard could of cost me you. He's lucky he's still breathing" growled Castiel.

Dean nods his understanding and says "Anything happens to you and I'll tear the little bitch limb from limb and no one will be able to stop me".

"Me too" added Sam.

Castiel smiled at the brothers "Thank you both but I can handle Crowley". he said.

"We know but we have your back anyway" said Sam.

Dean whispers something in his angels ear and they vanish.

Sam laughs and shakes his head.

"Where did they go?" asked Gabe.

"Upstairs" replied Sam grinning.

"Oh" said his angel.

Every demon in hell filled the arena, the air was thick with tension as Beelzebub and his consort took their seats. Three other challenges were to proceed the main event and once the devil had arrived the first match was announced. It was bloody and brutal, getting the crowd riled up for the main show. The second fight wasn't half as good but the third was very violent, leaving both demons gravely wounded.

A dead silence fell as the devil rose from his seat.

"Bring out Crowley" he bellowed.

The demon was dragged kicking and screaming into the arena.

He fell to knee's and begged his father to have mercy.

The devil laughed at him and called for the angel to come forth. All eyes turned to the challengers gate…but there was no angel. A confused murmur ripples through the crowd until a shadow fell from above and the demons looked up to see the angel swooping down on Crowley from on high. All eyes stared in amazement as the angel grabbed Crowley by the throat and soared out the arena to circle high above. He couldn't scream for the vice grip crushing his throat so he tried to squirm and fight. Castiel snarled at him "You die now demon".

The angel dropped him then and Crowley tried to teleport but found that his powers were gone, he screamed then.

Bones broke, organs ruptured as he hit the stones of the arena floor yet the angel was far from done with him. Castiel landed both feet planted firmly on the demons spine, it snapped and Crowley shrieked in agony. Blood choked off the demons cries as it bubbled from his mouth. A vicious snarl adorned the angel's beautiful face and Dean got very hard at the sight of it.

Crowley twitched under the angels feet, he leaned down and whispered "No one fucks with my demon bitch" then plunges his hand into the demons broken body and rips it's heart out violently.

The crowd goes wild as the angel holds the heart aloft and unleashes a wordless victory cry.

A pleasant shudder runs through Dean as he whispers "My Angel".

Castiel turns, finds his demon sitting close to his father's box, spreads his wings fully and lands in front of Dean a moment later. His demon is grinning from ear to ear, so very proud of his angel. Castiel kneels at Dean's feet and says loudly "For you, My Love" as he offers up Crowley's heart.

Dean glances at his father who gives a nod then he takes the offered prize, holds it up in one hand for all to see. He then leans down and kisses his angel deeply.

The arena erupted in cheers and shouts. The devil grinned, turned to Lucifer and said "Quite a show your brother puts on love".

"Love will do that to you" replied Lucifer with a smile.

"Don't I know it" laughed Beelzebub as he raised his angel's hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

"Not that I mind, love but I had no idea you could be so vicious" said Dean as the kiss broke.

Castiel grins "It must be the demon in me" he jokes as his hand caresses his demons hard cock.

Earning him a moan of wanton desire from Dean.

True to his word Sam actually did piss on what was left of his brother before the bloody mess was cleared away.

*All reviews welcome ! If you couldn't tell, I really hate Crowley hence his rather violent demise, sorry.*


	11. Chapter 11

The demon in me.

Chapter Eleven.

Castiel stood, held out his hand to Dean, the demon took it allowing the angel to pull him to his feet. Dean was wrapped tightly in his angels arms and Castiel took flight, not even bothering to stay for the full applause of hell. He had to get Dean home, he just had to have him now.

Lucifer laughed heartily and squeezed the devil's hand. His lover squeezed back, turning to smile at him. Then they too were gone both having had much the same idea.

The show in the arena had been violent and left every demon scared shitless of the angels but only because the creatures seemed to have their fathers favour. If they could get away scot-free from killing both of them most of them would have.

Alistair had healed some what by now and was very angry at the death of his brother, he began to plot…something terrible, something bloody. He would get the angels out of hell if it was the last thing he ever did. But he would be subtle, sly he would lead others to do it for him, he had a serpents tongue this demon and he knew exactly how to use it.

They flew into the bedroom moments later and the angel let go of his demon slowly. Dean grinned at him and said "You were awesome…I was so fucking impressed".

"Thank you lover, I'm glad you enjoyed watching me take revenge for what that brother of your's did. I was worried that you wouldn't want me after seeing that side of me" replied Castiel softly.

Dean chuckled softly and said "Um demon…not only did I enjoy it, I'm rock hard" said Dean "So yeah I still want you Cas".

His angel caresses his crotch making Dean moan and says "Yes I see…the things I'm going to do to you demon".

A shudder runs through Dean as he thinks of several things he'd love his angel to do to him. Castiel chuckles and kisses his demon deeply then, pulling him into a tight embrace. Hands tear at clothes not caring if anything gets shredded, skin aches for skin and that's all that matters. Yes either one could of simply got rid of the garments but the violence of the act got Dean off and his angel knew that. Tattered clothes at their feet the angel picks him up and throws him onto the bed, pinning him there a moment later growling "Need to fuck you Dean".

"Yes Cas…fuck me, hurt me" moaned his demon getting Castiel even harder than he already was. Dean leans up to nip at his angels ear and whisper "Why aren't you inside me Angel?".

"Oh fuck" moans the angel as Dean spreads his legs, Castiel doesn't hesitate to just sheath himself fully knowing it's exactly what his demon wants. Dean screams for his angel, begging to be fucked now. Castiel obliges and begins to pound into his demon just the way he likes it. His demon is writheing in sweet pain loving the hard rough ride his angel was giving him. The angel pulls out, rising to his knees and flipping his lover over forcefully snarling "Ass up" as he did so.

His demon shoves his ass into the air and spreads his legs waiting wantonly. Castiel slaps his ass fairly hard and says "I'll do anything you want me to Dean just ask for it".

"Cock back inside me for a start Cas" purred Dean.

Castiel complies willingly, making his demon moan more. "Command me lover" says the angel.

"Grab my hair and pull me up and back while fucking me Cas" purred Dean.

His angel does just that, firm hold of his demon's hair he makes him bow his spine while he thrusts into him.

"Oh fuck yes" says Dean.

Castiel leans forward and bites his demon's shoulder hard forcing a shuddering gasp from his lover. The angel fucked him hard, pounding into him roughly until his demon is mewling and moaning.

"Yes Cas, oh fuck yes…hurt me" begged Dean.

The angel bites the other shoulder, harder this time drawing blood and Dean writhes in pleasure. The angels free hand comes up rakes down the demons back drawing more blood with his nails. His demon cum's hard, shooting all over the bed in front of him while screaming "CAS YES FUCK YES".

"Cum hard for me my gorgeous demon" growled Cas in his ear making Dean's orgasm all that much better.

Sam and his angel are walking home, arms around each other when Sam has an idea.

"Lets go to earth" he whispers to Gabriel.

"Ok, sounds good" said the angel.

Sam teleported them out of hell to a liquor store, they grabbed a couple of bottles then teleported to Sam's hidden cave.

"Perfect" said Gabriel "I love it here".

"Me too" agreed Sam as he opened a bottle of whiskey and took a huge swig. He passed the bottle to his angel then started to strip.

"Hmmm, I get a show" grinned the angel as he sat on the bed taking a swig of his own.

"You get anything you want Gabe, just name it" purred Sam.

"Well that thing you did with your tongue last time we were her would be very nice" said his blushing angel.

"Kinky angel…I love it" grinned the demon as he dropped his jeans. Sam walks over to his lover and says "We need to get you naked".

Gabriel grins and is very nude all of a sudden "How's that?" he says.

"Perfect" growls Sam as he takes the bottle and skulls half of it then puts it on the floor before crawling onto his angel for a kiss. The demon kisses his way down slowly, licking and sucking at hard nipples getting a moan from his angel. Gabriel wraps his legs around Sam's and rolls them over so his demon is underneath him. He sits up rubbing himself against Sam's cock teasing them both. The angel leans down laying kisses randomly on his demon chest.

"Tease" growls Sam playfully.

Gabriel nips him lightly making him gasp.

"So you like pain too huh?" asked his angel.

"Not really" replied Sam.

Gabriel nips him harder and he moans and writhes.

"Oh really?" grinned his angel.

"It's not the pain…it's you. Do anything you like to me and I'll love it cause it's you doing it Gabe" replied Sam heatedly.

The angel bites his bottom lip and asks "So if I want to fuck you this time?".

"Yes angel anything" moans Sam as his angel continues rub himself against Sam's aching cock.

Gabriel grins, moves so that he's kneeling between his demons legs then frowns.

"What's wrong angel?" asks Sam.

"No lube" pouted Gabe before willing a tube of it into being.

Sam grins at him and spreads his legs invitingly saying "Don't bother with fingers just give that hot cock of you's angel".

Gabriel moans at the wantonness of that statement and quickly lubes himself up. The angel pauses for a moment once positioned and looks at Sam who nods, Gabe moves forward gently, inching into his demon as Sam's head falls back and he moans "Oh Gabe".

Just the look on Sam's face makes his angel want to cum but he continues to enter very slowly, dragging out the sensation for both of them then finally he's fully sheathed inside his tight hot demon and he moans "Oh Sammy, your so tight".

The demon bites his bottom lip wondering if he should confess, wondering if should allow his angel to see that side of him just yet. But instead of telling Gabe the truth he moans "Your so big".

"Should I stop?" asked Gabe.

"Don't you dare…I want you Gabe" said Sam.

His angel nods and begins to move slowly, gently…making love to his demon.

Lucifer lay naked on red sheets, his legs spread wantonly, eyes half closed as the devil sucked his cock and thrust two fingers in and out of his beloved angel. Stroking that sweet spot every time. The fallen angel was gasping now, moaning his lovers name wantonly.

'Cum for me my delicious angel' thought Beelzebub.

"Oh…ah" cried Lucifer as came for his lover.

The devil swallows greedily, savouring the sinful taste of his angel 'So fucking sweet' he thinks.

A subtle smile graces the fallen angels lips, he loves that even after centuries his demon still loves how he tastes. When his angel is licked clean, Beelzebub crawls up over him for a kiss, a slow languid dance of tongues. The devil rolls them onto their sides and they cuddle. Nothing feels better than this, being held by such a strong powerful being who loves you absolutely and Lucifer remembers yet again why he fled heaven. For this, for him…for eternal love. They lay silently for awhile then the devil says "So this could be it love…time all of heaven and hell knew the truth".

"He'll want you dead more than ever if you do this my love" said Lucifer sadly.

"He already wants me dead and I'm still here. Don't fret love, I'll never leave you" replied the devil.

"You better not…I'd destroy all of heaven if anything ever happened to you my dearest love" stated Lucifer.

"I know you would my darling, I know" said Beelzebub as he squeezed his angel.

"I just wish you had more demons like Samael and Deanartian, we can count on them to defend you, they love their father" replied Lucifer.

"Yeah Sam and Dean are my favourites, always have been. My boys are so much like me I can't help but favour them" grinned the devil.

"Promise you will keep them by your side at all times for this next battle, my love please" begged Lucifer.

"Anything for you Luc, I'll make them my personal guard if it makes you feel better" replied the devil as he looked into his angels eyes before kissing him deeply.

*The plot thickens…hope your enjoying so far! All reviews welcome*


	12. Chapter 12

The demon in me.

Chapter Twelve.

Sam lay trembling and not all of it was from the orgasm he'd just had. The demon trembled with emotion, Sam had never been made love to. To be perfectly honest the demon had never been bottom, not once. Sam was a top and always had been so when his angel asked to fuck him it was a first for him to say yes. He'd kicked the shit out of demons for even asking such a thing of him. Gabriel had him wrapped in his arms kissing him tenderly, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. The angel moved back a little to look into his demons eyes and found something that stunned him…tears.

"Sammy? Did I hurt you?" he asked very concerned.

"No Gabe you didn't" replied Sam trying to hide his face.

Gabriel worried more "Then what is it lover…I can see your upset, please talk to me".

"It's nothing Gabe, I'm fine" replied Sam.

"Sammy you can talk to me, I'll understand" assured his angel.

The demon bit his lip and looked at his angel sheepishly and whispered "You're my first".

You could of knocked Gabe over with a feather right then he was so shocked then pride took over and he grinned "Sammy…you were mine".

The demon smiled then and asked "Really?".

"Yes lover…first everything. First kiss, first blow job…first everything" replied Gabriel.

"I wish I could say the same about everything Angel I really do but well I'm a demon" said Sam honestly.

"It's ok. I kinda figured you'd done it all anyway being a demon but Sammy this is special and I have to ask why me?" said Gabe.

"I always thought that if you let someone fuck you, you were weak and you can't be weak in hell or they eat you alive. So I never let anyone fuck me, I was always the one on top…I had to be" admitted Sam.

"Oh Sammy, your one of the strongest beings I've ever met mind and body. Your strength of will alone is what I noticed first about you. It's what I love the most about you" grinned his angel.

Words failed him…had his angel just said he loved him? No he had to have heard that wrong…he must have. No one but his father and his brother Dean had ever loved him. He bit his lip and thought 'Fuck it' before kissing Gabe deeply then saying "I love you Gabriel".

The grin that lit up his angel's face then was worth the risk he'd just taken.

"I love you too Samael" said Gabe.

That was it, Sam was undone with one word from the lips of his angel…his true name said with such love and affection.

Words tumbled out before he could think about what he was saying "Be mine forever, no matter what happens with our family's. We can run if we have too but I won't ever let anything happen to you Angel. I'd rather run and loose everything else than stay and loose you".

"Yes Sammy, I'm your's always. Where you go I go" grinned his angel before kissing his demon.

Castiel lay on his back panting hard. Dean lay tied by his wrists to the bed, on his stomach. Lashes, bites and scratches decorated his back, ass and thighs. Blood seeped from the wounds to stain the sheets beneath him. Yet he was panting and sated. Had been so thoroughly fucked by his angel he couldn't even move. Could barely think a coherent thought at his lover.

'Oh Cas…so…oh…' he managed just.

His angel chuckled and stretched himself thinking 'Being a fallen angel's not half bad'. He reaches up to untie his lover only to have Dean ask "Your finished with me?" in disappointment.

"Never be finished with you my gorgeous demon but I won't ever cause you permanent damage and if we keep going that's what will happen. You need rest and to heal before I fuck you senseless again" replied his angel lovingly.

When free Dean rolls to face his angel and says "I love you so much Cas".

"I love you completely Dean" replied his angel before kissing him deeply.

Castiel holds his demon close whispering words of love and devotion to his demon as he drifted off to sleep.

The devil calls his sons to order and silence descends in the room.

"Good now shut up and listen" he growls "I don't give a fuck how angry you all are…those are the facts, deal with it" he snapped at them.

"Father?" ventured Belial.

"What?" asked Beelzebub.

"Why didn't you just kill God?" asked Belial.

"Michael and most of the angels stood in my way or I would have. This was before I'd spawned so many of you or I would have slaughtered my way through heaven to get to that self righteous prick" snarled the devil.

"So lets do it now" put in Azazel.

"Oh we will but first things around here will change. First of all I am appointing a personal guard for Lucifer and myself" said the devil as he nodded at the demon at the door. The doors were opened and in walked Castiel and Gabriel.

"I think your brothers will keep you safe my love" stated the devil as he looked Lucifer.

His angel simply nodded his assent.

"Now for my own personal guard…Luc wants me to pick son's I trust…son's who don't want me dead so I have no choice but to appoint Dean and Sam" grinned Beelzebub.

"What?" asked Sam.

Dean just grinned at Cas who was grinning back.

"You and Dean have never shown me anything but love, neither of you have ever plotted against me and I know you will do as Lucifer wishes and keep me safe. The two of you are my first choice" said the devil.

The brothers look at each other, nod, turn to their father and said "We've got your back father" in unison.

Lucifer smiled "Thank you boys" he said.

"So from now on all of you answer to Dean and Sam who answer to me alone. Oh and son's if I fall in battle Lucifer takes my throne not any of you so never think to harm him or you'll get worse than Crowley did" growled the devil "Right Castiel?".

"Much worse" agreed the angel with a vicious smile.

The devil's son's paled at that threat.

"So go let everyone know how things are now" said the devil.

His son's rose, bowed to their father and left silently…all but Dean, Sam and their angels.

"Now down to serious business" said the devil as he sat back "Pack up your stuff and get it moved in here by the end of today boys, we want all four of close at all times".

"Sure we can do that, where should we relocate to?" asked Dean.

"North spire should be big enough for you all, clean it out, decorate as you please. Your home is here with us now boys" replied Beelzebub.

The demons grin and stand up "If there's nothing else we'll get on that" said Sam.

"Go…move your shit" grinned the devil.

Sam winds his arms around Gabe and they teleport home. Castiel wraps Dean in his arms and flies them home too.

The devil laughs "Ah those boys of mine" he grins.

"They are something special my love…just like their father" replied Lucifer.

"Thank you love. I meant what I said…you have my throne if the worst happens. Sam and Dean will back you all the way" said the devil.

"I don't want it…I want you. Send your demons to do it for you if you have to but don't put yourself in danger for me love, please" Lucifer pleaded.

"If I could stop this war I would Luc, we both know I've tried to call a truce but the old bastard wants blood…mine. How else can I finish it but to kill him?" replied Beelzebub sadly.

Lucifer sobbed then knowing his lover was right, God would not stop until one or both of them were dead. He had made that very clear when Lucifer had fled heaven, the memory makes the fallen angel shudder in disgust.

*All reviews welcome! Hope your still enjoying this one !*


	13. Chapter 13

The demon in me.

Chapter Thirteen.

"_But father I love him" Lucifer cried._

"_You dare love a vile demon over me?" screamed God as he threw Lucifer down._

"_Father please" begged the angel._

"_You will not betray me for a demon Lucifer, I will not allow it. You are mine" snarled God as he held the angel face down, forcing his legs apart._

_Lucifer cried, begged and pleaded but his father did not listen, would not stop. _

_Not even when Lucifer screamed…_

_When he was done, God let go of Lucifer, stood up and snarled "Ever let that demon touch what is mine again and I will kill you both" as he walked away._

Another shudder ran through Lucifer and the devil hugged him saying "Luc…don't think about that love. Your safe and he will never touch you again".

"I know, my love. I told Castiel and Gabriel the truth yesterday and now I keep thinking about it" replied Lucifer.

"I was wondering why they were both so keen to see their father dead" said the devil.

"From what they tell me I really think he's gone crazy and Michael…is pretty much running the show up there now" replied Lucifer gravely.

Beelzebub snarled at the mention of that name "Kill him too" he growled.

"Michael didn't touch me" said Lucifer.

"Didn't help you either…he just stood by and let your father…" he trailed off to angry to finish the sentence.

Lucifer sighed knowing his demon was right, his brother had stood by and allowed it to happen.

The ability to teleport makes moving very easy so it took a couple of hours to move all of their stuff rather than all day. So by late afternoon the couples had settled into their new home and had started the job of christening the place. Sam had Gabe writhing and gasping underneath him on the floor of their new room as he fucked him slowly. Gabriel's ankles are up on his demons shoulders for the best angle possible and every slow thrust drags Sam's cock over his angel's sweet spot making him writhe and buck as he moaned Sam's name.

"Gabe" moaned Sam "Love you so much" as he came.

His angel follows him over the edge soon after.

Dean and Cas had found a rather interesting room at the top of the spire and were putting it to use. There were manacles on the walls, a rack, and shelves of assorted implements of torture. Dean actually squealed when he saw the room "Oh this is so me" he grinned as he explored. His angel chuckles and smiles, he loves seeing Dean so happy and excited.

"Then we shall make it our room, lover" said Castiel.

His demon turns around to look at him "Really…you don't mind?" asked Dean.

"Not at all, all it needs is a bed and it is perfect for us" replied Castiel with a smile.

Dean slips his arms around his angel and says "Thank you Cas…I um…wanted to ask you something important. Something I've been wanting to ask but wasn't sure how"

"You can ask me anything Dean" replied Castiel.

"I was wondering…do you enjoy um…shit, I don't know how to say this" said Dean.

"Take your time love there is no rush" replied Castiel as he kissed his demons head.

"I know you love me…I want to know if you enjoy our sex life? The hurting me part…" he trailed off a little embarrassed.

Castiel sighed softly "Yes my love…I have come to enjoy that part very much but I enjoy anything that makes you happy".

"Would you like to try other things?" asked Dean.

"Such as?" asked Castiel.

"Make love to me?" said Dean.

"Oh Dean…I would love that" replied his angel.

His demon teleported their bed into the room and they fell on to it kissing. Clothes were shed, limbs tangled as they rolled each other about the bed. For the first time since they got together sex was slow, soft and painless. To Dean's utter amazement he loved it…not as much as a good hard fucking but it had it's merits. He could see love in his angel's eyes not just pure lust, he felt it in every touch and kiss.

"Oh Cas" moaned Dean.

"Dean my love" gasped Castiel.

A slow rolling orgasm washed over them both at the same time, leaving them spent and breathless. They lay in each others arms kissing tenderly.

"Did you enjoy that Dean?" asked his angel.

"Yes Cas…I didn't know sex could be like that, so tender" replied his demon.

"It can be if you want it that way. All you have to do is ask Dean" said Castiel.

"I will be don't you worry" grinned Dean.

"So you came?" grinned Alistair.

"What do you want scum?" snapped Michael.

"To get the angels out of hell" replied Alistair.

"Angels? Lucifer is the only angel in hell, demon" said Michael.

"Lost count of your brothers have you Michael?" laughed the demon.

Michael snarled "Who?".

"Castiel and Gabriel" replied Alistair.

"Who took them?" snapped the angel.

"Oh poor angel thinks his brothers were dragged of to hell…they walked in of their own accord" snarled the demon.

"They what? Why would they?" asked Michael.

"They are both in love with demons, are living with them as we speak and my father allows it" replied the demon in disgust.

"I will kill all three of them this time, Lucifer will finally pay for his betrayal" growled the angel.

"About that…father is planning an assault on heaven" said the demon.

Michael laughed hard "Let him try, we shall drive him back to hell as we did last time or kill him if we get the chance".

"You know, with careful planning we could kill them all in one stroke. We'd be rid of both problems, your's and mine" added Alistair.

"Are you suggesting we work together, demon?" scoffed the angel.

"No I'm suggesting we conspire together, angel" grinned the demon.

A nasty smile forms on Michael's lips "Keep talking demon".

"Father will have Dean and Sam with him at all times and your brothers will be with Lucifer. So one of us goes after my father and one of us goes after Lucifer. I have demons loyal to me who will act as I direct them to leave our targets helpless" said the demon.

"Good, I rule the angels of heaven in my fathers stead and they will all follow my orders. So we make it look like the demons have come to fight but then have them turn on the devil" replied the angel.

"Exactly. The old fool will give Lucifer the throne of hell if he falls in battle and I can't have that. Nor can Sam and Dean be allowed to survive if I am to take the throne. So all six of them must die" said Alistair.

"Agreed, all six must perish" replied the angel.

"See you again in oh six days…" suggested the demon.

"Six days and we shall lay final plans but be warned demon if you try and cross me you will pay with your life" snarled the angel as he vanished.

Alistair rubbed his hands together thinking things had gone very nicely as he teleported to his next stop not even seeing the imp that was following him.

"So what is my son up too?" asked the devil when the imp came to him.

"He conspires with Michael to kill you and take your throne my lord" replied the imp.

Beelzebub snorted "Of course he is…tell me everything you heard little one".

The imp went over everything he had heard and seen in the last two days of following the demon. He had much to tell and it took the better part of two hours. The devil was seething when the creature was done.

"Well done little one now off to the kitchen and find yourself a tasty treat for such good work" said the devil.

The imp grinned at his master and scampered off to collect his reward.

"We shall see just which problem gets solved my treacherous son" he mused as sat planning his next move carefully.

*All reviews welcome. Forgive the feel of this one it didn't flow the way I'd like it too…next chapter will be better*


	14. Chapter 14

The demon in me.

Chapter Fourteen.

The devil had summoned them to a secret room in his tower. Dean, Castiel, Sam and Gabriel waited for him impatiently. Lucifer sat in a big comfy chair looking worried.

"Ah your all here" said Beelzebub as he appeared behind them.

"You called" shrugged Dean.

The devil smiled at him softly, thinking 'If I had not met Luc…you would have been the one' but he said "Which is why you have earned my trust son".

Dean grinned.

"So I have confirmed Alistair is conspiring with Michael to kill us all. They plan on ambushing us when we attack heaven" stated the devil.

"Then we don't attack !" cried Lucifer.

"Yes and no" grinned Beelzebub.

"No…I won't let you. I'd rather go back to him than see Michael kill you" sobbed Lucifer.

The devil was instantly on his knees at Lucifer's feet "Over my dead body will you ever go back to him…I would sooner die than see you at his…mercy again" he vowed "But this can't go on my love, demons and angels die for his spite, for his war".

"That's not actually true" said Castiel.

"What?" asked the devil.

"God didn't start this war…Michael did" replied the angel.

The devil snarls.

"So why does father let it go on?" asked Lucifer.

"No one's really seen him since your fall" added Gabriel solemnly.

"So it is Michael you all listen to then?" asked Beelzebub.

"Yes…he talks to father and tells us his wishes" replied Castiel with a frown.

"Fucking bastard" snarls the devil "I'll kill him…I'll tear his fucking heart out".

"Why would Michael do this?" asked Lucifer.

"Spite and jealousy" sneered the devil.

"Jealous of who? Me?" asked Lucifer even more confused.

"In a way my love. Michael always hated that god favoured you over him" replied Beelzebub.

"So what do we do now?" asked Sam.

"We fuck Michael up" grinned Dean.

"Alistair must die too" demanded Castiel.

Considering what his son had planned for him the devil couldn't argue with that so he said "I'll trust you to take care of that".

That vicious grin is back on Castiel's face as he says "Consider it done".

Dean can't help but get hard when he see's that look and moves to wind his arms around his angel.

Sam rolls his eyes and says "Angel slut".

"You can talk" grins Dean.

"True" admits Sam getting a big grin from Gabriel.

"Are you lot going to be able to think of anything else but fucking each other in the near future? We have an assignation to plan" growled the devil.

"We can do both" replied Sam and Dean as one earning a laugh from their father.

"Yep definitely my boys" he said.

There are several places in hell you can kill someone and have the news spread in minutes, Castiel chose one of these to confront Alistair. The demon was drinking and cheating at cards as the angel walked into the bar. He spotted the demon and was behind him instantly shoving his hand half way through Alistair's back and shouting "You dare conspire with heaven to kill my demon and your father, you deal with ME!" as his hand closed around the demons heart and tore it from his body. Absolute silence fell, Castiel looks around the bar daring any of them to act.

Belial stands and asks "He did what?".

"Made a deal with my brother Michael to kill your father and put himself on the throne" snapped the angel.

"Little bitch" snarled Belial "Can I have his heart?".

"No…Dean shall be collecting them as I tear them from anyone stupid enough to fuck with him" grinned Castiel.

Belial nods his approval "Good" he says.

The angel nods back and vanishes leaving the bar to seethe with anger and fear. Sure enough ten minutes later all of hell knew Alistair was dead and why. Stage one complete…

Sam and Gabriel were busy with stage two, summoning certain demons to the throne room. Dean had stage three almost taken care of…

Beelzebub and Lucifer sat on their thrones and awaited the demons they would take into heaven with them, it would be a small party as the rest of his loyal demons were busy locking down hell so none of Alistair's toadies could warn Michael.

Thirteen in all would find and kill Michael and then find god. Finally Belial, Asmodeus, Lilith, Azazel, Legion, Baphomet and Sitri arrived.

"You have all been told why I have summoned you. So lets get down to it…Belial, Azazel, Sitri and Baphomet are with me, we go after Michael. Asmodeus, Lilith, and legion are your with Lucifer, to find god. Any objections?" said the devil.

"No objections father but I have a request…" said Samael.

"What would that be, my son?" asked Beelzebub.

"That I swap with Castiel and go with Gabriel and Lucifer" said Sam.

The devil looks to Castiel and says "Do I even have to ask?".

The angel grins and chuckles "No you don't".

"Fine, swap. You'll both be more focused if your with them anyway" replied Beelzebub.

Sam and Castiel grin at each other.

It is time, they separate into their groups and teleport to heaven.

Lucifer leads his group in search of god as Beelzebub leads his to find Michael.

Castiel and Dean flank the devil as they move swiftly through heaven, the other demons bringing up the rear and outer flanks. The group gets half way through heaven before they are seen and the chase is on.

Lucifer uses this as a distraction to get to god, they encounter no resistance. What they find has Lucifer on his knees weeping. His father thin and weak, comatose and mumbling his name and the words so sorry. Gabriel puts a hand on his brothers shoulder as he says "Oh father".

The devil spots Michael and charges at him snarling, weapon raised. The angel see's him just in time to raise his own sword then the devil is on him followed by Castiel and Dean. The other demons turn to fight off any angel who tries to stop them.

The rage and hatred Michael faces is overwhelming, he manages to land two glancing blows before Castiel lashes out with his power and breaks his arm. Being left open like that lets Beelzebub run him through and wrench the sword up half way through his body. Pure white light pours from his eyes, nose and mouth as the angel dies. The devil steps back with a snarl and turns to see Gabriel and Lucifer carrying someone towards them, demons guarding them.

"Brothers and Sisters" screams Lucifer.

The angels attacking the other party turn to the familiar voice and they gasp when they see their father. All fighting stops…the shock is too deep.

"Look at what Michael has done…look at how he has kept our father all this time. Look !" screamed Lucifer.

All the angels are weeping and rushing to their father, the demons and Castiel follow them.

God is laid down and his angels kneel around him, crying and keening. The demons move away a little…Castiel does not join his brothers but goes to Dean and wraps his arms around him, checking for injury as he does. Finding none he smiles and kisses his demon. The kiss breaks and Dean asks "Why aren't you over there?".

Castiel looks into his brilliant green eyes and says "It must be the demon in me" with a grin.

*All reviews welcome. Much happier with this chapter*


	15. Chapter 15

The demon in me.

Chapter Fifteen.

There is no more fight in the angel's they are too bereft to stop the demon's from leaving in fact they hardly notice at all. Gabriel goes to Sammy and says "I'm going to stay a while…ok I have to be with them right now".

"Sure Gabe…I'll be waiting for you" replied Sam as he hugged his angel.

Lucifer turns to Balthazar and says "I'm putting you in charge here til father wakes up. Look after him, I'll be back to make sure" before taking the arm Beelzebub offered him and teleporting back to hell.

They all appear in the throne room, the devil sits his angel in his throne and bids him to stay there, Lucifer is too upset to argue. The devil's turns to his demon's and Castiel and says "Right now lets clean house. Any demon loyal to Alistair dies, go to it my son's".

All his demons teleport with grins on their faces and murder in their hearts. It takes several hours to ferret them all out but eventually any demon who may have tried to get revenge for the torture demon's death was dead themselves. The devil teleports back to his beloved angel to find him weeping again, he wraps his arms around Lucifer and says "None of this your fault my love…Michael is to blame here".

"I know" sobbed Lucifer.

The devil kisses him softly and says "I love you Luc".

"I love you too" replied the fallen angel as he buried his face in his lovers shoulder and cried for his father.

"He'll be ok now that the rest of the angels are caring for him…you'll see, he'll get better. He's a tough old bastard" soothed the devil as he held the love of his life.

Lucifer could only nod as he didn't trust his own voice at that moment.

Sam was bloody and grinning like an idiot as he appeared in the spire they now called home. He was in the room he shared with Gabriel. His angel wasn't back yet so the demon cleaned up and teleported to heaven to find him.

Balthazar greeted him "Samael isn't it?" he asked warily.

"Yeah it is, is Gabe ready to leave yet?" replied Sam.

"Oh…he isn't in hell? He left an hour ago, I thought he'd gone straight to you" informed the angel.

The demon frowned not entirely trusting the angel, he reached out and searched heaven but found no sign of his angel. Panic set in and he teleported without even saying goodbye. Sam headed back to hell but had no luck there either, Gabe hadn't been back there. Now Sam started to freak…then he remembers his cave. Gabriel has been there enough to find it on his own so the demon heads there.

Last of the traitors dealt with Dean grins and winds his arms around Cas, saying "You are so fucking hot when your angry".

"Should I take you home, my gorgeous demon?" asked Cas.

"That or you fuck me right here, lover" purrs Dean as he rubs against his angel.

In seconds they are in their room in the spire, Cas kissing his demon deeply. The angel breaks the kiss, looks at the walls of their room and thinks 'Time to make use of these manacles' with mischievous grin. He spins Dean around and marches him over to the wall. Pinning him face first against it he nips his demons earlobe and growls "Gonna make you scream now demon".

Dean shudders at the tone and Moans "Yes Cas".

Castiel chuckles at how eager his demon is and nips his ear again before willing away Dean's clothes. The angel stays dressed making his demon pout in protest "Why am I the only one naked?" he asks.

His angel doesn't reply just manacles Dean to the wall.

"Oh" says his demon excitedly making his angel grin at the sheer glee on his demon's face.

'I love that look' thought Cas 'Love this demon and now that the war is over I can spend all the time I want showing him exactly what he means to me'. This thought spurs him to lean in and bite Dean's shoulder hard enough to draw blood, his demon shudders and moans. Castiel bites him again and he gasps "Yes".

"Now lets see what fun things are on those shelves" said Cas.

"Oh yes, please Cas" moans Dean wantonly.

His angel chuckles and walks over to the shelves to examine the ancient torture devices. He finds several interesting items and brings them back to where he has Dean captive. Several sharp and pointed objects are laid where Dean can see them and he whimpers in anticipation of their use.

"Dean I want to give you such pleasure, such pain that you cum for me and only for me from now on" purred Cas at his ear.

"Too late lover I already do" moaned Dean.

"Yes but I want to be able to make you cum with a look…a touch" purred Cas as he ran his tongue over the demons ear then nipped at it, dragging a shuddering moan from Dean "Oh Cas…I'm your's forever, take me".

A primal possessive, lust filled grin appeared on Cas's face then as he picks up a proper cat o nine tails and slowly drags it across Dean's ass and upper thighs. His demon moans "Tease".

Cas pulls the whip back and with a quick snap of his wrist brings it down hard making his demon yelp then moan. Two more strikes and the demon is writhing and gasping.

"Are you hard, my love?" teases Cas.

"Yes" moans Dean.

"Are you hard for me?" asks Castiel.

"Only for you Angel" moans Dean.

"Good, my demon" purrs Cas.

Dean moans low and arches his body into the next strike.

"Gonna make you mine, demon. When I'm done no one else will ever turn you on again…no one but me" growled Cas in his ear.

"Yes, oh yes…claim me completely Cas" begged his demon.

The whip comes down again and again as Dean writhes and moans his pleasure. He is rock hard and very close to cumming when his angel stops.

"More" whines Dean bringing a chuckle from Castiel.

"Oh there is much more where that came from Dean, you must be patient my gorgeous demon" replied his angel.

The demon whimpers and pushes back towards Cas.

Only to see his angel move away.

"Cas…please" begs Dean.

A straight razor appears in his angels hand and Dean moans low. Cas slices along his demon's shoulder then laps at the wound roughly forcing his demon to cry out in ecstasy. A few more cuts and Dean his bucking his hips begging to be fucked hard.

Pleading with Cas to bleed him and fuck him at the same time.

The angels grins and moves away again, teasing his demon to the point of madness. Then and only then does Cas will his own clothes away, spreads Dean's legs wider and enters him roughly.

"CAS" screams Dean as his angel thrusts into him hard, firm grip on his hips.

The demon thrashes his head and pants as his angel pounds into him without mercy.

"Fuck yes Cas…oh fuck yes" moans Dean as he quivers.

"So fucking tight, my love" moans Cas as he pounds into his demon faster.

"Oh yes, fuck me Angel" cried Dean as he got closer to cumming.

The razor is back in Cas's hand and he cuts his demon's back and tongue's at the wound roughly.

"OH FUCK CAS" screams Dean as he cum's hard.

"Yes Dean cum for me…my demon" growls Cas as he too tilts over the edge and cum's deep within his demon.

They pant and still, spent and sated. Castiel wills the manacles open and Deans collapses against him. He picks his demon up and carries him to the bed, lays him down gently and crawls in beside him. Dean snuggles close to his angel, kissing him deeply then says "I'll never cum for anyone else now lover…I can't even think of anyone but you".

"That's just the way I want it Dean…your mine and mine alone" grinned Castiel as he held his demon tight. They slip into sleep a short time later, both grinning and happy.

*All reviews welcome. Sorry for the delay*


	16. Chapter 16

The demon in me.

Chapter Sixteen.

Sobbing greets Sam as he appears in the cave, he rushes to the bed, to his angel. Gabriel is curled up in a tight ball crying.

"Oh Gabe" says Sam as he pulls his angel into his arms and holds him.

"Did you see him Sammy?" sobbed his angel.

"Yeah love I did…father says he'll be ok now that all the angels are looking after him" replied Sam as he stroked his angel's back.

"How could we have let Michael do that to him Sam? How could I let it happen?" sobbed Gabriel.

"Hey…you had no idea what was going on love…if you did you would of stopped it ages ago" said Sam.

His angels cries more and the demon is at loss, comfort isn't really his forte but for Gabe, he tries harder.

"You all trusted Michael, he betrayed your father…not you my love" said Sam.

Gabriel sighs then and sniffles "Your right…we all trusted him".

Sam kisses his angels forehead then and whispered "He'll be ok you'll see".

The demon holds his angel for an hour, just being there for him before he says "You had me worried, lover. I went to heaven to get you but you'd gone and you hadn't come home. I got scared that something had happened to you then I thought to look here".

"I'm sorry Sammy, I didn't mean to worry you. I just didn't want to be in either place and I like it here" explained Gabriel.

"It's ok as long as your safe Gabe. This is our place now and if I can't find you I'll look here before I worry ok" replied Sam before kissing his angel tenderly.

The kiss breaks and Gabe whispers "Make love to me Sammy".

"Of course Angel" soothes Sam as he kisses his angels throat.

Gabriel lays back as Sam covers him in tender kisses and sighs, wondering what he'd do without his demon.

Sam puts every once of feeling he has for Gabe into his kisses, his caresses…trying to show his angel how much he is loved. He can see the need to be loved and comforted in his angels eyes and does his best to give Gabriel what he needs, being a demon fucking sucks at times like these, as the softer emotions are not encouraged in hell so Sam has to work extra hard to show them. In order to make up for what he is Sam spends the next three days catering to Gabriel's every whim, they made love so many times he lost count. Three days of tenderness and love did a lot to soothe the pain his angel felt and Sam was more than happy to do it. He loved Gabriel…would die for his angel, would kill to protect him. Would gladly stay here til the end of time if his angel wanted it, just the two of them, hidden from all else. Oh, he'd miss Dean but his brother had Castiel to look out for him now, Dean was safe with his angel.

Dean was more than safe…all of hell now feared Castiel almost as much as they feared their father. Demons would scurry out of the angels way as he walked by, they also feared Dean more as his displeasure with them now meant having to deal with his angel and none of them wanted that. Yes Dean was truly safe as no one would dare hurt him…no one but Cas and Dean loved it when his angel gave him pain. Had begun to live for it…ache for Cas to get violent and rough.

The devil was the first to notice certain changes in Castiel but said nothing. He sat back and watched in amazement as the fallen angel slowly became something new, something Beelzebub had only dreamt of creating…a dark angel. Half demon, half angel. 'He must drink Dean's blood a lot for this to be happening so quickly' thought the devil as he stood on a balcony watching his son and the slowly changing angel.

'Wonder if he knows what is happening…shit I better make sure he does or this could be very bad' he thought.

"Dean, Castiel to me" he bellowed.

They look up at him, Cas wraps Dean in his arms and flies straight up to him.

"Father?" asked Dean as Cas lets him go.

"Son…Cas, we need to talk" said the devil.

Dean frowned not liking the sound of that "About what?" he asked.

"Your angel, son. Well more to the point, what he is becoming" replied Beelzebub.

Dean looks at Cas then back to his father and says "What are you talking about?".

"Castiel? You know your not what you used to be don't you?" asked the devil.

"Yes…I feel very different but I thought it was from being here" replied Castiel.

"In a way it is. Not that I need graphic details or anything but how often do you drink my son's blood?" asked the devil.

Castiel frowns "Almost every day…why?".

"You have started a process I only dreamed possible Castiel. Your changing, slowly" replied the devil.

"Into what?" asked Dean getting very worried now.

"A dark angel, half angel half demon" answered his father.

Castiel's face lights up as he asks "If I continue to drink from Dean what will happen?".

"No way of knowing…you're the first dark angel" replied the devil.

Dean was still frowning cause all he could think was 'I'm loosing my angel…what have I done?'.

"Could I turn into a demon" asked Cas.

"No not completely. You will be half demon though of that I am sure" said Beelzebub.

Castiel grins, turns to Dean and the grin dies when he see's the look on his demon's face "Dean?" he asks concerned.

"I didn't mean to do this to you Cas…if I'd known I would never have let you drink my tainted blood" cried Dean before teleporting away.

"Shit…go after him. He thinks this is a bad thing go convince him it's not" said the devil.

Cas nods and vanishes, heading straight for their room in the spire. He finds his demon curled in a ball on their bed, sobbing. He crawls onto the bed and wraps his arms around his lover.

"Dean…my love please don't be upset by this. It's not a bad thing at all. I love you, my gorgeous demon" he soothed.

"Your not angry?" asked Dean between sobs.

"With you…never. I know you didn't do this on purpose and if you had I still wouldn't be angry…this can only bring us closer" replied Cas gently.

His demon turns to face him then and Cas can't help but lick the tears from his face which made Dean smile.

"That's better, love your smile Dean" grinned Cas.

"Love you" replied his demon.

"As I love you Dean" said Cas.

"So what do we do now?' asked his demon.

A lust filled look settles on Cas's face as he purrs "Finish what we started".

"Cas…really?" asked Dean.

"Oh yes my love…I fucking love the taste of you and the way you squirm and moan when I drink from you turns me on more than anything ever has" replied Cas.

The demon actually blushes a little and Cas feels what he now knows is the demon in him rise up growling possessively at that sight.

"Mine" he growls as he bites his demon's shoulder.

Dean gasps and his body arches into Cas automatically.

"Oh Cas…my dark angel" moans Dean.

Cas grins at the new term as he laps at his demons blood hungrily. He pulls back to look at Dean, blood on his lips and says "Love the way you taste Dean…your tear's, your blood, your cum…you taste so fucking good my love".

Dean moans wantonly and replies "Every last drop is your's Cas".

Castiel moans deeply then says "Fuck me while I drink from you lover".

"Oh hell yes" grinned Dean.

Cas wills them naked very glad he seemed to be retaining that angelic power. Hot flesh presses together as Dean slides himself between his dark angels spread legs. Cas's mouth is open as Dean leans over him allowing blood to drip from the bite on his shoulder. Cas moans as his demon enters him slowly while dripping blood into his mouth.

"Oh Dean" cries Cas as his demon thrusts into him.

He reached up and pulls Dean down so he can deepen the original bite. Cas' mouth closes over the wound and he suckles at it while his demon pounds into him hard moaning "Cas…oh fuck Cas".

Harder, rougher the demon fucks into his beloved Castiel, his mind drowning in lust and love in equal measure.

Cas swallows convulsively and bucks his hips to meet his lovers every thrust. He harder he sucks at the bite the harder Dean fucks him. Til Cas can only think one thing 'Oh the demon in me'.

*All reviews welcome. Hope you like where this one is going…it has surprised me as I hadn't planned for it to go here*


	17. Chapter 17

The demon in me.

Chapter Seventeen.

The devil appears in his bedroom, he's chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" asked Lucifer from the bed.

"Your brother and the kinky shit he and my son get up to" grinned Beelzebub.

"Like what?" asked Lucifer.

"Well Dean has always been partial to pain as you know and it seems your brother likes to bite. Bit of a vampire actually…he's been drinking demon blood" replied the devil.

Lucifer laughs then says "No…he's been drinking Dean blood" with a chuckle of his own.

"Good one love" said the devil "Thing is drinking from Dean has been a daily thing and Castiel is changing".

"Into what?" asked Lucifer very concerned.

"A dark angel…half angel, half demon" replied Beelzebub.

"I didn't think such a thing were even possible" said Lucifer.

"I have thought of it but to see it…I never thought I'd actually see one and Cas will be the very first" replied the devil.

"Is he ok with that?" asked the fallen angel.

"I think he's enjoying the idea of being half demon…brings him closer to Dean" smiled the devil as he crawled onto the bed.

"Yes he would love that idea" grinned Lucifer as he held his arms open.

The devil moves into his lovers embrace and kisses him deeply. Beelzebub's hands roam Lucifer's naked body as his lover presses against him.

"Love you so much" he says when the kiss breaks.

"Love you too" moans Lucifer.

"Don't ever stop" pleaded the devil.

"Never" exclaimed Lucifer.

Beelzebub smiled at his angel and began to kiss his way down Lucifer's chest.

"Love…I um…" Lucifer trailed off.

"Shhh, Luc I know and I'd love too" whispered the devil.

They had been together for centuries but had never fully made love…Lucifer was too traumatised after his fathers assault both physically and emotionally. The devil had understood…loved his angel so much he had allowed him to heal at his own pace in both regards. Eventually Luc had come to his bed for more than sleep but it was always oral sex. The devil loved Lucifer so much that he wouldn't even fuck his demons until his angel had ordered him too. The fallen angel wasn't jealous, he knew how much Beelzebub loved him. Now finally his love wanted sex and he was more than happy to oblige.

"Are you sure Luc?" asked Beelzebub tenderly.

"Yes, my love. It's been too long and I love you but go slow ok" replied Lucifer.

"I hope you don't have any plans for the next week" grinned the devil.

Lucifer laughed "Oh you old devil".

"I'm dead serious Luc…I plan on making love to you tenderly for a week at least" replied the devil.

"Only a week?" grinned his lover.

Beelzebub groaned and kissed Lucifer deeply.

Castiel sat in the bar playing cards with some demons, Dean was perched on his lap, happily nuzzling his ear and throat.

"How can you concentrate with him doing that?" asked Belial.

Cas laughs "I can't concentrate when he's not".

Asmodeus laughs hard "Your fucking funny Castiel" he says.

"I'm serious" replied Cas.

Asmodeus frowns "Really? Fuck man you got it bad then" he grinned.

"Worse…he's got demon in him" added Legion with a sniff in Cas's direction.

"Your smelling Dean all over him" said As.

Legion laughs and it sounds like ten thousands demons at once "Not on him, idiot…in him. I know Dean's smell" grinned Legion.

Cas glares at Legion and a low snarl issues from him.

"Relax Castiel…Legion knows every bodies smell it's his job. He's fathers bloodhound, once he has your scent he can find you anywhere" soothed Belial quickly.

The dark angel stills but is still looking right at Legion.

"How do you know the difference?" asked Asmodeus.

"Dean's scent is on the surface yes but deeper there is something demon…something angel" replied Legion as he inhaled deeply.

Cas grins as Dean whispers "My dark angel" in his ear.

"Care to explain?" asked Belial.

"Not our place" says Dean.

"Oh another of fathers surprises" moaned As.

"Yep…so shut up and play cards" replied Dean as he went back to nibbling his lovers ear.

"When's he gonna let us in on it?" asked Belial.

"He didn't say" answered Cas.

"He never does" grinned Legion.

"Yeah and it pisses me off" said Belial.

"Why?" asked Cas.

"I can't say I love the old bastard but I respect him. I have never plotted against him, I've always had his back and done any fucking thing he asks of me yet he trusts my younger brothers more" replied Belial.

"I see, that would piss me off too" said Cas "If it helps…your's was the first name he said when picking the raiding party for heaven" said Cas because he liked Belial, had seen him defend Dean's back in the fighting.

"He's right Bel…father always picks you first, he knows he can count on you" confirmed Dean.

"Thanks…he does call on me a lot more than some" said Belial.

"Yeah father only trusts a handful of his son's" agreed Asmodeus.

Castiel losses the hand.

"Fuck it…see told you I can't think without Dean's mouth on me" he laughed.

The demons crack up laughing.

"See…funny" grinned As.

Dean is so happy that Cas has befriended some of his brothers, it helps that they are all demons Dean himself trusts. He knows they have his lovers back if need be.

"Here you pair are" called Sam as he walked over with Gabriel in tow.

"Hey Sammy, where have you two been?" asked Dean.

"None of your business bitch" grinned Sam.

"Hi Gabe" said Cas.

"Hey brother…who's winning?" asked Gabriel.

"I was til Dean started talking" pouted Cas sending the demons into fits of laughter again.

Gabriel shakes his head at Cas and says "I don't want to know what he was doing before that".

"I was just nibbling his ear" grinned Dean.

"Yeah sure you were" teased Sam.

Dean gave him the finger and Sam laughed at him.

"So what's up?" asked Sam.

"Castiel smells like a demon" said Legion.

"Yeah Dean" laughed Sam.

"No…something new. He's not an angel anymore not fully anyway" replied Legion grinning.

"What the fuck Dean?" asked Sam.

"Go ask father…we have a silence order" replied Dean as he glared at Legion.

His brother laughed and Gabriel gasped as he covered his ears which made Legion laugh harder.

"Cut it out Legion…that shit creeps me out and I grew up with it" snapped Sam, seeing his angels discomfort.

Legion sneered "Fuck you Samael".

Sam just laughed at him and slipped his arms around his angel.

"At least I don't smell like angel" sneered Legion.

"Jealous much brother?" grinned Sam.

"Ewww, fuck no…dunno how you can stand their smell" snarled Legion.

Gabriel frowned.

"Legion is fathers bloodhound, spawned to hate the smell of angels, don't take offence Gabe" said Sam.

"Oh…" replied his angel.

"We'll go see father then head home, see you two later" said Sam.

"Yeah…see you's later" replied Dean.

Sam and Gabriel vanish.

"You really should watch what you say about angels in front of Sam, Legion" said Dean.

"Why what's he gonna do?" asked Legion.

"Kick your ass, you push it too far" stated Cas "It's what I'd do".

Dean grinned thinking of the two glass jars on the shelf in their room each held the heart of a demon who'd tried to rob him of his lover.

*All reviews welcome. Do we like it ?*


	18. Chapter 18

The demon in me.

Chapter Eighteen.

Several dozen drinks and more than a few hands of cards later Cas takes Dean home.

"So you like Belial huh?" asked his demon.

"Yes, he's not bad for a demon' joked Cas.

"Oh…says the hybrid" teased Dean.

Castiel chuckles and says "We are not entirely sure what I am at this point love…we need my father to wake and get his opinion too" said Cas.

"Speaking of which are you going to go see him?" asked Dean.

"Will you come with me?" asked Cas.

"Yes of course" replied his demon.

"Then yes I will go, Gabe says father is getting stronger but has not woken yet" said Cas.

"When ever you want to go see him just say so" smiled Dean.

"I have been thinking about why he won't wake…I think it's Lucifer" said Cas.

"What do you mean?" asked Dean frowning.

"Luc hasn't been to see him properly, he goes to see Balthazar and checks on father. My brother told Gabriel that Lucifer just stands in the doorway for a minute to check then leaves. I think father needs to hear his voice" said Cas.

"Then we tell my father…if anyone can talk sense into Luc it's him" replied Dean.

"Good idea my gorgeous demon" grinned Castiel.

There's a knock on their door.

Dean answer's it knowing it'll be Gabriel. Sam just walks in if he uses the door at all.

"Hey Gabe, come in" said Dean with a smile.

"Your not busy are you?" he asked.

"No, we're not" assured Dean.

The angel walks into their room, spots Cas and starts talking "Cas, we need to talk to Lucifer. I know he's scared of father but at this point he could walk the devil into heaven no questions asked. They have no choice but to let him leave if we're all with him do they?".

"Calm down Gabriel, I was just thinking the same thing and Dean came up with the answer" replied Cas.

"What?" asked Gabe.

"We tell the devil" said Cas.

"Oh great idea, he can get through to Lucifer" grinned the angel.

"Exactly what I was thinking" said Dean.

"I'll go tell Sammy" said Gabriel as he vanished.

"I guess I'm the best one to tell father. I'll be back soon" grinned Dean as he kissed his dark angel before teleporting to his father.

He finds his father sitting on his throne thinking.

"Father?" he says.

The devil looks up and smiles "Hello son, what is it?".

"Gabriel and Cas are worried about Luc" replied Dean as he stood before his father.

"So am I but what do they have to say, son?" said the devil.

"That he won't go near his father and Cas thinks god won't wake until he hears Lucifer's voice" replied Dean.

The devil sighs…he shakes his head sadly and has the overwhelming urge to have his son closer. He sits up straighter and beckons Dean forth. The demon comes to him. The devil pats his leg and says "Sit my boy".

Dean hesitates for a moment then sits on his knee.

The devil pulls him in close and hugs him saying "God let his children drift from him Dean…I will learn from that mistake. It has been too long since I told you that you're my favourite" said Beelzebub.

Dean snuggles into his father like a child…he loves the devil after all and has always had a special bond with his father.

"So will you talk to Luc?" asked Dean.

"Yes Dean I shall. Stay a moment, I've missed you" said the devil as he hugged Dean tighter.

Castiel only heard the last part of the sentence as he appeared, that and the sight before him were enough to make him growl low in his throat, his wings unfurled and arched they were no longer white…his wings had turned pitch black. His eyes shifted from brilliant blue to jet black and he snarled.

The devil raised an eyebrow and grinned at the dark angel. Dean sprang from his fathers lap and was in front of Cas in a second.

"Angel, calm down" he soothed.

"What did I just interrupt?" snapped Cas looking at the devil.

"Me giving my favourite son a hug. Got a problem with that Dark Angel?" snapped Beelzebub.

Castiel glared at the devil then looked at his Demon and said "Is that all?".

"Yes" is all Dean said.

Castiel's wings fold away, he blinks and his eyes go back to blue…he believes his demon. Knows Dean would never lie to him.

'Fucking glad Dean can control him' thought the devil.

"So My Luc needs to have a proper visit with your father huh?" said the devil.

"Yes I believe so" replied Cas.

"Then I'll talk to him. Now get out before I hug Dean again just to piss you off" grinned Beelzebub.

Castiel frowned at him, wrapped his demon in his arms and vanished.

'Very glad Dean has full control of what ever he's becoming' he thought again.

They appear in their room, Cas lets go of Dean and moves away from him to stand at the window, looking out.

"Cas?" asked Dean "What's wrong?".

"Has he ever…" Cas couldn't finish.

"No…no way. Father loves me yes but he has Luc" replied Dean.

Cas frowns and asks "Meaning what? If he didn't have Lucifer he would want you?".

"I think so but it's never been an issue. Father will always be with Luc" replied his demon.

"Would you go to him?" asked Cas.

"No…I'm your's Cas. Now and forever" stated Dean firmly as he wraps his arms around his lover from behind.

Dean holds his dark angel tightly.

Cas stares out at hell a frown on his face hoping he never has to kill the devil to keep his beloved demon. Hoping the look he saw on Beelzebub's face was just fatherly love and nothing more.

Dean bit his bottom lip and said "I love you Cas".

"I love you too Dean" replied Cas.

"Please don't be mad at me" said Dean.

Castiel turned then and looked at Dean "I am not mad at you…I just hate anyone else touching you. He his your father and before we met he must have hugged you all the time but I hated seeing you held like that".

"Your right he did but I'm your's and he gets that. He's the same way with Luc" replied Dean.

"I'm sorry Dean…I am too protective of you" said Cas.

"I'm not complaining lover…I like it, makes me feel loved and wanted" replied Dean.

"Oh you are very loved and very wanted my gorgeous demon" grinned Cas before he kisses his demon deeply.

Dean presses against Cas and kisses him back passionately. Glad he could soothe his rapidly changing lover, happy to be kissed like this. The kiss breaks and Cas says "I need to make love to you Dean".

"You read my mind Cas" grinned his demon.

'He is mine no matter what, I will never loose him…he loves me too much' thought Cas as he lead his demon to their bed. The dark angel smiles and his eyes flicker black as he thinks 'Anyone who tries to take what is mine has to deal with the demon in me'.

The End.

*All reviews welcome. This story seems to be popular and I was thinking of making it into a series. Would you read that? If so let me know please or this will be the end of this story. Thanks for reading it so far !

Series title would be The Fallen Angel Series btw…*


End file.
